Silence ça tourne
by vip.stef
Summary: Fiction sur joseph Morgan et Candice accola. Tout deux sont acteur dans le nouveau film je t'aime moi non plus. (clin d'œil à ma 1er fiction ;) ) Et si leur personnage de Klaus et caroline leur permettait de tomber amoureux dans la vraie vie. Se donnerait t-il une chance ? C'est un amour passionnant qui vont vivre et découvrir à travers Klaus et caroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous me revoilà pour encore une nouvelle fiction. Petit coucou à tout mes fidèles lecteurs et bienvenu aux nouveaux. Pour ce qui connaissent ma 1****er**** fiction je t'aime moi non plus, c'est cette fiction que je vais utiliser pour faire le scripte des dialogues que vont tourner joseph Morgan et Candice accola.**

**Je voulais une fiction qui soit différente de toutes les autres, et je me suis dit pourquoi parler toujours des personnages et non pas de leur interprète que j'affectionne beaucoup ? Car c'est vrai sans eux Klaus et caroline ne serait pas du tout aussi attirant, c'est grâce à leur grandeur et leur talant, qu'ils arrivent à faire passer autant d'émotion et d'alchimie entre ses deux personnages. Donc petit hommage à Candice accola et joseph Morgan.**

**Voila je vous laisse la lire, et dites moi se que vous en pensez. Bisous.**

**Chapitre 1**

**Salle de réunion.**

- Bonjour Candice. Fit la productrice.

- Désolé je suis un peu en retard. S'excusa-t-elle.

- Il y a pas de soucis l'acteur principal n'est même pas encore arrivé.

- Ouf !

- Ah ben quand on parle du loup !

- Joseph Morgan ! C'est lui l'acteur principal ! s'écria Candice.

Il s'approcha doucement avec son sourire à tomber par terre.

- On parle de moi ?

- Oui je te présente Candice. Candice voila joseph.

- Appelle-moi Joe. En lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Mais quel charmeur !

Joe se mit à rire.

- Je dois avouer que suis complètement folle de toi… euh… pardon je voulais dire fan de toi. Ses joues se mirent à virer au rouge.

- J'en suis touché.

- Bon ! Je vais vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance. La productrice s'en alla.

- Dans ben hur waouh, un seul mot j'adore ton jeu d'acteur, tu es époustouflant, j'ai rarement vu ça ! Est-ce que je viens de dire tout ça en une seule phrase ?

- On dirait bien, oui.

- Oh non ! Ca fait groupie ?

- Non t'inquiète, il y a pas de mal, et puis c'est flatteur.

Encore une fois elle se mit à rougir.

- Eh Joe ! Comment vas-tu. Il lui tapota sur l'épaule. Qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? Présente la moi !

- Candice voilà Daniel gille. Il fera Elijah.

- Enchantée. Il lui prit la main et il déposa un baiser comme à l'ancienne

Joseph Morgan explosa de rire.

- Tu t'es déjà mis dans la peau du personnage ou quoi ? Un baisemain tu es sérieux ?

- Et alors ! Répondu Daniel. Je me comporte en gentleman.

- Bon à toute à l'heur les garçons. Fit Candice.

- Oui à tout à l'heur. Répondirent à l'unisson Joe et Daniel.

Candice s'approcha de la réalisatrice qui l'avait accueilli plus tôt.

- Je me suis ridiculisé tout à l'heur n'est ce pas ?

- A propos de ?

- JOSEPH !

- Ah euh non, enfin un peu. Non je te taquine, t'inquiète je suis sur qu'il à déjà oublié.

Les garçons s'approchèrent des deux filles. Daniel fit un sourire des plus charmeurs à Candice et Joe le remarqua.

- Aucune chance mon pote, elle est folle de moi !

Candice se retourna vers la productrice.

- Enfin de compte peut être pas. Répondu la productrice.

Candice fit la moue.

Les scénaristes, appelèrent tout le monde à rejoindre la table afin de pouvoir distribuer le scripte.

Candice commença à feuilleter rapidement les dialogues. Elle le sentait se film serait géniale. C'étais un nouveaux tournant dans sa vie elle en était certaine.

**Le lendemain**

Candice arriva en avance, elle avait eu tellement peur d'arriver en retard comme la veille.

Elle se dirigea vers les loges. Et vu que la maquilleuse ni la coiffeuse était arrivé. Elle décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux vêtements qu'elle allait portait aujourd'hui. Elle rentra alors dans une immense salle de la dimension d'un gymnase remplie de millier de fringues de tous genres. Candice resta choquer et ouvrit la bouche d'émerveillement. Elle en n'avait même pas entendu Joe derrière elle. Il lui souffla à son oreille.

- Impressionnant n'est ce pas ?

Candice fit un sursaut, et se retourna.

- Ah c'est toi j'ai eu peur.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Ce n'est pas grave il y à pas de mal. Et elle lui adressa un sourire.

Joe s'approcha des vêtements et il commença à les inspecter un à un.

- Qu'est que tu fais.

- Tu vas voir. Et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Ah voila se que je cherchais. Il en sortit une tenue.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tes habits d'aujourd'hui ! Vraiment ravissant, j'ai hâte de t'y voir dans cette petite robe. Répondu t-il d'un ton un peu aguicheur.

Il lui donna puis sortit de la pièce.

Candice resta la un petit moment sans comprendre se qu'il lui arrivait. Pour la première fois elle allait pouvoir jouer la comédie, tournée dans un vrai film, et avec un acteur qu'elle admirer. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour voir si elle ne rêver pas. Mais non tout étais exactement à sa place, elle se trouver toujours sur se somptueux studio. Joseph qui vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta à la porte.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Si si si. La tirant de sa rêverie.

Mais vu qu'elle ne bouger toujours pas il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Viens avec moi tu n'as encore rien vu des décors. Ils sont encore plus éblouissants.

Et il la tira jusqu'au studio où étaient tournées les scènes d'intérieur. Il lui lâcha la main. Elle tourna sur elle même pour avoir une vue de 360 degrés.

- Waouh. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Tu vois je ne t'avais pas menti. Et il lui fit un sourire.

Candice continua à inspecter les lieux et s'arrêta devant une grosse grosse caméra. Morgan vit son inquiétude dans ses yeux, et il la rejoignit. Il se positionna derrière elle et mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules comme pour la réconforter.

- Sa va aller. T'inquiète c'est un peu impressionnant au début, mais tu verras on s'y fait très vite.

Elle se retourna et lui fit face, puis elle se blottit contre lui.

- Serre-moi fort.

Il s'exécuta et posa sa tête sur la sienne et fit des petits mouvements avec son corps comme pour la bercer.

Une longue journée s'annoncer mais dans ses bras elle n'avait plus peur.

**Voila 1 er chapitre terminé j'espère que cela vous à plus. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. **

**Dites moi qu'est ce que vous en penser Candice/ Joe. Ils ne sont pas trop mignon tout les deux ?**

**Cette fiction sera romantique, mais aussi avec beaucoup de touche d'humour. Je veux qu'elle soit légère, drôle, et émouvante. Je compte bien vous faire rire et pleurer )**


	2. Chapter 2 Premières scènes

**Voila le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est assez compliqué à écrire, et à ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux, mais c'est un beau chalenge. Je vous remercie pour tout vos encouragements, et merci à tout les anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier en message privé. **

**N'hésiter pas à donner vos avis, sa ne peut que m'aider. Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion. **

**Bonne lecture, bisous.**

**Chapitre 2. Premières scènes**

- Bonjours alors bien dormi ? Demanda Joe derrière Candice.

Elle se retourna.

- Tu compte toujours me surprendre comme ça ?

- Oui c'est marrant de voir ta tête ! Il se mit à rire.

- Quoi ? Quelle tête ?

- Celle la. En la montrant du doigt.

- Ah je vois, tu es de bonne humeur se matin.

- Oui, et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

- Euh c'étais quoi déjà ?

- Je te distrais à se point ! Il lui fit son fameux sourire charmeur.

- Arrête de me sourire comme ça. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Avoue sa te perturbe.

Candice soupira il était trop fort à se jeux.

- Bon d'accord tu à gagner j'avoue que ton petit sourire me fait de l'effet.

- Je le savais ! Savourant sa victoire.

- Mmmm tu m'agace.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

- Ouais ou pas.

Daniel arriva.

- Décidément tu l'accapare, à chaque fois je te trouve avec lui.

- Moi… non… pas du tout. Fit caroline un peu désorienté.

Après avoir étais maquillé et coiffé elle s'habilla. Une fois terminé elle s'assit sur son fauteuil ou étais inscrit son nom. En face d'elle un immense miroir. Quand elle se regarda, elle eu un coup de stress. Arriverait-elle à jouer la comédie ?

- Mais oui tu vas y arriver. Rassura Klaus.

- De quoi ? Répondu Candice

- A jouer la comédie. Ce n'est pas à ça que tu pensé ?

- Si si, comment la tu su ?

- Je suis passé par la.

- Aller viens sache que tu n'es pas seul je suis la. Il lui tendit la main.

Caroline la prit et se laissa guider jusqu'au plateau.

- **Aller tous en place. Demanda le metteur en scène. **

- Caroline respire tout vas bien. Rassura Klaus.

- **Première scène je t'aime moi non plus action. Fit le régisseur.**

- _Caroline ?_

- _Ne t'approche pas de moi ! _

- _Est-ce que tout vas bien ?_

- _Reste ou tu es Silas !_

- _Mais caroline de quoi tu parle c'est moi Klaus ! _

- _Je ne te crois pas ! Arrête de rentrer dans ma tête ! _

- _Caroline tout va bien ce n'est que moi, et je ne te ferais aucun mal. _

- _Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? Tu sais déjà tout se que tu veux savoir. Tu lis en nous, tu connais tout de nous, nos sentiments, nos peurs, nos vie. Alors qu'est se que tu cherche de plus en prenant l'apparence de Klaus. Tu m'as déjà fait avouer que j'avais peur de lui, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle je ne partais pas avec lui à la nouvelle Orléans. Tu veux savoir quoi d'autre, que je suis attirais par lui, que oui je l'ai dans la peau, c'est ça que tu cherche. Tu veux m'atteindre me voir souffrir sa te fais plaisir c'est ça !_

- **Couper. Cria le régisseur. C'est bien mais Candice met un peu plus d'intensité dans ta dernière réplique, tu dois vraiment être en colère, tu le hais de tout ton être. **

Mais c'était dur de devoir crier après Joe, il était si mignon, tout se qu'elle avait envi c'était de lui sourire pas de lui hurler dessus. Aller courage Candice tu es forte se dit elle dans sa tête. Aller tu peux le faire.

- **On reprend, et action. **

Il la refit, et la scène fut bonne. Ils enchainèrent. Cette fois ci caroline avait comprit que ce n'étais pas sillas mais Klaus.

- **Action**

- _Ce n'est pas drôle !fit caroline._

- _Je n'ai rien dit. Klaus leva les deux mains en signe d'innocence. _

- _Tu aurais pu me dire que c'étais toi au lieu de me laisser me ridiculiser._

- _Mais je te l'ai dit, j'y peux rien si tu ne m'a pas cru. Elle lui donna une petite claque sur l'épaule pour se venger._

- _Viens avec moi je t'invite à prendre un verre, je crois que tu en a bien besoin. Trop d'émotion. _

_Elle hésita puis elle prit sa main qu'il lui tendait en signe d'acquiescement. _

- _Tu me raconteras tout sur soit disant notre dernière rencontre, ou comme ça tu as avoué avoir peur de moi._

- _Ben quoi fait pas genre t'est surpris, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un enfant de cœur._

- _Ok ok je plaide coupable. Et il fit son sourire ravageur. _

- **Coupez excellent on la garde. On fait une pause. **

Joseph prit Candice dans ses bras.

- C'était bien, je suis fière de toi, tu vois tu y arrive. Si les directeurs de casting ton choisit toi c'est qu'ils ont vu ton potentiel. Ne doute jamais de toi.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi ?

- Pourquoi tu préférerais que je sois méchant ?

- Non mais…

Elle lui fit face et ils se regardèrent, c'étais comme si le temps c'étais arrêter.

Joe rompit le silence.

- C'est toujours mieux quand tous les acteurs s'entendent bien, ça met une bonne ambiance sur le plateau.

Candice lui fit un sourire, c'étais pas la réponse qu'elle aurait voulu entendre mais bon il n'avait pas tord.

- **On reprend tout le monde en place.**

- _Oh j'adooooore cette chanson. S'écria caroline, et elle se mit à chanter à tu tête. _

_Klaus fut surpris, il était comme subjuguer par caroline, elle avait une si jolie voix qu'il en resta bouche bée. Mais en réalité cette scène joseph ne l'avait pas vraiment joué, il avait réagit lui même de la même façon. Il avait étais scotcher par le talent de Candice tout comme l'étais Klaus pour caroline. Il ne savait pas qu'elle aimer chanter et surtout qu'elle le faisait aussi bien. _

_Caroline monta sur le bar et continua son show. On aurait dit une super star en plein concert. Klaus étais émerveillé, tout comme l'était joseph. Il la regardait elle était tellement magnifique. Candice devait jouer le rôle de la fille émécher et il faut avouer qu'elle se débrouiller plutôt bien. Klaus se mit à rire, mais c'étais un rire sincère et d'admiration, joseph étais tout simplement épaté. Candice prenait de l'assurance, et on voyait nettement qu'elle s'amuser à jouer cette scène. Une fois la chanson terminé il se leva pour l'applaudir._

_Puis arriva la fameuse scène ou caroline devait tomber dans les bras de Klaus, en perdant l'équilibre du bar du à son état d'ébriété avancer._

_ Candice commença à jouer, elle essaya de descendre du comptoir quand elle trébucha et tomba dans les bras de joseph qui la rattrapa. Nicher dans ses bras, ils se regardèrent. Caroline était troublée par Klaus. Elle se perdait dans ses yeux bleus océan, et elle aurait juré qu'il pouvait lire en elle. Cette scène était un mélange entre le mal aise de leur proximité, et le sentiment de plénitude. Klaus/ joseph n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre envi de posé caroline/ Candice. Ils auraient voulu tout deux ne jamais devoir la poser. _

- **COUPER, excellent très belle scène, elle est parfaite on la garde. Candice joseph, très bon travail.**

- Merci, répondirent t-il.

- C'est vrai tu as était parfaite, je suis resté choqué. Et la façon dont tu m'as regardé quand tu étais dans mes bras, j'aurais juré que tu étais réellement troublé. Ou alors tu joue vraiment bien la comédie.

- Peut être peut être pas, tu ne le sauras pas. répondu t'elle d'un ton taquin et séducteur.

Candice avait étais bien entendu très troublé, elle avait eu l'impression de rêver. Elle se trouver dans les bras de joseph Morgan, comment ne pouvait t'elle pas l'être. Elle était contente que joe ne soit pas un vrai vampire car ses battements de cœur l'auraient trahi.

- **On reprend, en place. Silence ça tourne action.**

- _Il se fait tard je vais te raccompagner chez toi. _

- _Non pas toute suite je m'amuse. _

- _Tu es bourré ! Affirma Klaus_

- _Mais non, et elle l'entraina par le bras. On joue._

- _Au billard tu crois pouvoir me battre ?_

- _Et pourquoi pas. Lui dit-elle d'un ton charmeur. _

- _Ok ok on va jouer._

- _Mais n'en profite pas pour me touché non plus._

- _Promis je serais sage comme une image._

- _Ouais c'est ca ! Elle lui tira la langue. Digne d'un enfant de 5 ans._

- _Tu recommence ton peu de confiance en moi me peine._

- _Oh le grand méchant loup le prend mal._

- _Pas du tout mais alors pas du tout. Je prends plutôt ça comme un défi._

- _A ouais alors prouve le. _

_Klaus ne devait rien tenter, il fallait qu'il paraisse froid et indiffèrent, et même si c'était ainsi que le scripte était écrit, les deux acteurs le regrettaient. _

- _Je t'ai gagné elle était toute contente, même si Klaus l'avait fait exprès et qu'elle s'en doutait cela ne gâcha pas sa joie. _

- _Chance du débutant. Il haussa les épaules en souriant du coin des lèvres. Allait maintenant on rentre et tu as assez bu se soir._

- _Oui papa. En se moquant._

- **Couper bien, mais je crois que Joe tu devrais paraître plus distant. Caroline représente une tentation pour Klaus, et s'il veut se protéger pour ne pas trop en souffrir, il doit se montrer plus dur avec elle. Allait on reprend, et action.**

La prochaine prise fut la bonne, et ils continuèrent de jouer la scène ou il la raccompagne j'jusqu'a chez elle.

- **Action**

- _J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi caroline. Il était triste de devoir partir cela se voyait dans ses yeux. _

- _Moi aussi. Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ?_

- _Tu me laisse entrer dans ta maison alors que tu étais en sécurité à l'intérieure. S'étonna Klaus. Tu n'aurais jamais du faire une chose pareille c'est stupide est dangereux._

- _Je ne pensais pas à mal, je n'avais juste pas envi d'être seule. _

- _Je sais caroline mais tu dois te protéger._

- _De toi ?_

- _De moi et des autres, soit prudente, je ne veux pas qui t'arrive quelque chose._

_Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour lui dire tait toi. Lorsque Candice effleura sa bouche du bout de se son doigt, elle en eu des frisons, tout comme caroline elle avait envi de gouter à ses lèvres. Elle fit des vas et viens entre ses yeux et sa bouche. Cette tentation étais tellement grande, mais elle connaissait la suite du scénario et le baiser n'étais pas au programme, elle en était frustrer. C'était méchant de lui donner autant d'envi et de ne pas pouvoir les assouvir._

_Il comprit ses intentions et recula d'un pas._

- _Je ne peux pas caroline !_

- _Pourquoi ? Tu en meurs d'envi !_

_Elle s'avança vers lui un peu plus près et posa une main sur son torse. La tension était énorme et tout les deux en avaient très envi. Le contact de sa main avec son corps s'enflammé, le désir étais trop grand. Il avait juste envi de l'embrasser avec fougue et de la ravager toute la nuit. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à faire ressentir cela à leurs personnages car eux même se désirer, Candice n'eu pas besoin de maquillage pour ses pommettes car elles virèrent au rouge naturellement, au contact du torse de Joe. Mais il savait qu'elle ne le voulait pas vraiment, elle était juste pompette et elle n'était pas consciente de se qu'elle faisait. Pour eux c'étaient différent tout deux avait déjà quelqu'un dans leur vie. Et tomber amoureux sur le plateau n'étais pas vraiment prévu. _

- _Tu es bourré ! Et je ne profiterais pas de la situation. Demain tu le regretteras et tu m'en voudras à mort, et je le concevrais parfaitement car moi-même je me détesterais. Je veux que le jour ou sa à arrivera soit parfait. Et la sa n'ai pas le cas._

_ Il lui caressa son doux visage et lui déposa un baiser sur son front. Caroline faisait la moue se qui la rendait encore plus craquante. Mais elle savait qu'il avait raison et que c'était peu être mieux comme ça. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'endormir seule. _

- _Klaus ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Est-ce que tu peux rester le temps que je m'endorme ?_

_Klaus soupira. Il ne pouvait rien lui refusait mais sa lui faisait mal très mal. Tout comme à son interprète._

_Elle se glissa dans son lit et il s'assit à ses coté. _

- _Je savais que tu n'étais pas si méchant que ça. Elle lui adressa un sourire._

- _Ouh ma réputation en prend un coup._

- _T'inquiète pas ton secret et bien garder._

_Caroline avait fini par s'endormir et Klaus la regardait. Il aurait du partir mais il était si bien à ses coté il aurait voulu que se moment dure toujours. Mais de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser était insupportable et il préféra rentrer pour retrouver ses émotions. _

- **Couper, parfait on la garde.**

- Whaou quel scène, elle était…

- Intense. Coupa caroline voyant que Joe cherchait le mot.

- Oui exactement c'étais le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- C'est tellement simple de jouer avec toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand tu dis ta réplique, sa ne sonne pas comme un texte appris on dirait simplement que cela nous arrive en vrai, et qu'on discute et vie les choses comme si elle arrivait réellement.

- Oui tu as tout à fait raison, je pense que cela est du à notre bonne alchimie.

Elle lui sourit, et il fit de même.


	3. Chapter 3

**C'est vrai que cette fiction était un risque, car sa passe ou ça casse. Mais cette fiction me tenait beaucoup à cœur, c'est certainement la plus dur à écrire, mais c'est aussi celle que je prends le plus de plaisir à écrire. Cette fiction ça fait très longtemps que j'y pensais, j'adore le cinéma plus que tout, même avant l'écriture, et de pouvoir combiné les deux c'est juste magnifique. Quand je l'écrit j'ai l'impression d'être avec eux sur le plateau de tournage. Je voulais une fiction qui change de toute celle que j'ai lu, après sa plait ou sa plait pas je comprends tout à fait. Mais merci de lui laisser sa chance. :)**

**Nouveau chapitre caliente, caliente, je vous laisse le découvrir ) bisous.**

Chapitre 3

Après une bonne journée de boulot. Candice et joseph rejoignirent leur voiture. Mais celle de Candice avait décidé de faire des caprices.

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda Joe.

- Ma voiture ne veut plus démarrer. Répondu Candice.

- Aller vient, je te ramène.

- Merci. Elle lui fit un sourire et monta dans sa voiture.

- Dit moi est ce que sa te dirait, qu'avant de te ramener, on aille boire un verre ? On la bien mérité.

- Euh… Candice baissa la tête.

Que devait-elle faire ? Son compagnon l'attendais à la maison, mais en même temps elle avait très envi de passer plus de temps avec Joe. Sa raison lui disait de rentrer mais son cœur voulait être avec Joe.

La voyant hésité, il regretta ses mots, il avait peur d'y être allé un peu trop vite.

- Je suis désolé c'était peut être un peu prématuré, ou déplacé.

- Non, j'en serais ravi.

Elle savait que cette décision aurait des répercutions sur son couple, mais pour une fois elle n'avait pas envi de penser aux conséquences.

Joseph était aux anges, pendant une seconde il avait étais persuader qu'elle allait refuser vu son hésitation. Caroline l'observa conduire, il avait des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Arriver la bas, ils commandèrent deux whisky, et allèrent s'installer dans un petit coin tranquille à l'abri des regards.

Il se demander à quoi elle penser. Lui n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Elle était tellement jolie, et des que leur regards se croiser ses petites joue virer au rouge, il trouvait ça adorable. Elle dégager une douceur et une sensualité unique, mais elle était aussi très sexy. Elle était habillé en robe, se qui laisser apparaitre ses longue jambes fines, perché sur des talons, la rendant plus gracieuse encore. Ces cheveux blond ondulé, retomber en cascade sur ses épaules, et sa bouche étais ornée simplement d'un gloss couleur rosé, se qui la rendait encore plus désirable. Elle ressemblait à un ange pure et innocent qu'on avait envie de protéger, mais qui à la fois donner envi de gouté aux fruits défendu.

- Parle-moi de toi. Demanda Joe

- De moi c'est-à-dire ?

- Tes passions, tes loisirs, tes rêves.

- Par ou commencer ? J'aime la musique. Ce que j'ai de plus cher c'est ma collection de vinyles. J'aime beaucoup les enregistrements live, mais ce d'otis redding sont vraiment mes préférés, ainsi que ce de patsy cline. Jaime également la musique des années 90. Et quand je ne vais pas bien, j'écoute du missy Elliot ou du britney spears. Mise à part ça j'aime danser, j'essaye d'aller à des cours de danse et de m'amuser en le faisant. Et bien sur ma plus grande passion reste la télévision, j'ai toujours aimé cela. En se moment je suis à fond sur games of trones, et je regarde un nombre incalculable d'émission de cuisine. Puis pour finir mes rêves c'est de pouvoir continuer à faire se que je fais aussi longtemps que sa soit possible, car je n'imagine pas ma vie sans jouer la comédie ni chanter. Et toi ?

- Moi rien de spéciale, je suis parrain de l'association positive women, c'est un organisme de bienfaisance qui vise à l'autonomisation des femmes au Swaziland, j'aime cette esprit de générosité. Awesome!

- C'est tout en t'on honneur. Elle lui fit un sourire timide.

Elle se sentait ridicule, elle avait parlé musique et danse pendant que lui se battais pour un monde meilleur. Elle se sentit stupide.

Il remarqua que Candice avait perdu son beau sourire, et se demanda se qu'il l'avait attristé.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne. Candice releva les yeux et se senti vacillais par son regard si pénétrant et si sincère. Elle retira sa main, et se leva.

- Je suis désolé il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Il hocha la tête en acquiescement. Une fois Candice partit, il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à sa petite amie Percy white histoire qu'elle ne se fasse aucun soucis.

_« Mon amour désolé, on à eu plus de travail que se qui étais prévu, à tout à l'heur, bisous. »_

Candice aux toilettes, en profita pour appeler son conjoint Joe King, elle s'excusa lui donna une excuse et raccrocha. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle leva les yeux et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle en était venu à mentir à son petit ami, juste pour passé plus de temps avec un autre homme. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça, alors qu'elle était bien avec Joe King. Pourquoi risquer de tout foutre en l'air simplement pour un mec qui lui plaisait ? Malheureusement se n'étais pas simplement pour son physique attrayant, qu'elle l'apprécier, il était tout se qu'elle désiré. Elle n'avait rien prévu de tout cela, mais cupidon avait tiré sa flèche sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoit, elle était tombé amoureuse du beau et ténébreux joseph Morgan. Elle n'avait qu'à entendre sa voix, ou recevoir un texto de lui ou tout simplement de le voir, pour ressentir des frissons.

Elle sortit des toilettes et prit le courage d'affronté Joe.

- Je commençais à m'inquiété j'étais à de doigts de prévenir quelqu'un.

- Non tout va bien merci,

- D'accord, allez vient je te ramène. Il lui mit sa veste sur ses épaules et lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

- Quel gentleman !

- Oui tu as vu ça. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je viendrais te chercher demain matin.

- Merci.

- C'est normal, on s'entraide entre collègue.

Entre collègues, ces mots raisonnèrent dans sa tête, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'ils soient plus que ça.

Le lendemain

Comme prévu il était venu la chercher. Mais à son grand étonnement il lui avait acheté un café et un croissant.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Je me suis dit que tu n'avais certainement pas eu le temps de déjeuner, alors quand j'en ai prit un pour moi, j'ai pensé à toi.

Elle lui fit un sourire, quelle douce attention, elle était touchée.

Arriver sur le plateau elle. Elle consulta son planning, elle n'avait pas de scène prévu dans l'immédiat, elle prit le temps de déjeuner mangea son croissant et bu son café, puis décida d'aller s'assoir sur le rebord d'un décor pour observer la scène en train d'être tourné. C'était une scène entre Elijah et Klaus. Elle entendu le réalisateur crier au loin.

**Action. **

_Elijah prit son téléphone et appela son frère._

_Klaus ?_

_Oui pourquoi me dérange tu ?_

_Ou es-tu ?_

_A Mystic Falls pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi ? Tu te fou de moi ?_

_Déstresse mon frère, que t'arrive t-il ?_

_Tu pars sans prévenir en me laissant Haley je suis sensé faire quoi ? _

_Oh oui celle la_

_Celle la comme tu dis et la mère de ton enfant, il serait peut être temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités Klaus. Je croyais qu'on avait un accord tu m'avais promis de prendre soin de l'enfant et de le protéger._

_Et je suis un homme de parole mon frère t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir j'ai juste quelques affaire à régler ici avant._

_Ne prend pas trop ton temps ou tu n'aura bientôt plus rien à protéger._

_Je t'ai dit que je revenais._

_Ok ok à plus._

- Bonjour.

- Caroline sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête pour regarder la fille qui s'adresser à elle.

- Ne le regarde pas comme ça, tu bave littéralement devant lui.

- Hein de quoi ? répondit Candice confuse.

- Joseph Morgan, il te plait ?

- Non, enfin… oui peut être, mais peu importe de tout façon j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

- Lui aussi est déjà chasse gardé, je tenais à te prévenir, ne tombe pas amoureuse, tu vas en souffrir.

- Je sais, mais je ne contrôle rien, je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sous son charme.

- Attend tu as vu comme il est foutu, bien sur que c'était prévisible.

- Candice prit ses mains et les porta à son visage, et fit des mouvements de non avec sa tête. En soupirant.

La fille s'assit à coté d'elle et lui frotta le dos pour la réconforter.

- Au fait, Je suis Phoebe, je joue le rôle d'Haley.

- Enchanté, Candice, c'est moi caroline.

- Ouhhhh l'amoureuse de Klaus, je compatie ma pauvre, je te plain pour ne pas tomber dans ses bras, vu la tentation. En le montrant du regard.

Elles entendirent « couper » du metteur en scène.

- Ah désolé c'est à moi de jouer.

Caroline fit oui de la tête et resta la sans bouger à observer les scènes qui défiler.

Daniel gilles l'aperçu et s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Puis je ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Tu as mauvaise mine ! Est ce que tout vas bien ?

- Oui oui, juste une mauvaise nuit. Elle lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer.

- Va te reposer, il y a une salle prévu à cet effet.

- Merci c'est gentil.

- De rien.

Candice entra dans la pièce et se glissa dans le lit.

**Pendant se temps la scène d'Haley Elijah et Klaus commença.**

_Mais ou est ce que tu étais ? Tu es au courant que je risque ma vie ?_

_C'est bon Haley me prend pas la tête, mon frère m'a déjà fait la morale._

_Non mais quoi je suis sensé rien dire. Je te fais remarquer que je n'ai pas voulu de cette situation pas plus que toi. _

_Je sais maudit sorcière qu'elles pourrissent en enfer ! Il senti un mal de tête atroce, les sorcières se venger._

_Il se prépare quelque chose contre nous j'ai peur Klaus. Je ne veux pas mourir. _

_Sa va aller ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer sa nous aidera pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rassurer quelqu'un et il n'était pas du tout doué pour cela. _

_Elijah arriva affoler dans le salon_

_Ah te voila c'est une bonne chose. _

_Je te l'avais dit mon frère je n'ai qu'une parole_

_Permet moi d'en doutait passons. J'ai appris par les sorcières que marcel à commencer à monter une armée de vampire. _

_Que compte t'il me faire de toute façon je suis immortel_

_Parle pour toi. Répliqua Haley._

_Il faut monter un plan contre attaquer. Proposa Elijah._

_Klaus faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. _

_Il faut être plus malin que lui. Je ne peux plus créer d'hybride grâce à ma chère sœur, mais je peux très bien monter sa propre armée contre lui._

_Ok comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Non pas que je doute de tes talents de persuasion. Ironisa Haley_

_Ca c'est mon problème. Je gère._

**Couper, bien on garde. **

**La prochaine scène fut celle de Marcel qui convint Katherine de lui livrer les points faible de Klaus.**

- Daniel est ce que tu aurait vu Candice. Demanda Joe.

- Oui elle se repose dans la salle de détente.

- Ok merci mon vieux. Il lui tapota l'épaule, en signe d'amitié, puis partit pour la retrouver.

Il ouvrit la porte et vu Candice dans le lit avec une petite lumière éclairer qui tamiser la pièce.

- Bonjour marmotte. Il regarda l'autre lit à coté qui étais embarrassé.

- Dit moi tu crois que sa serait possible que tu me fasses une petite place à coté de toi ?

- Elle lui sourit et ouvra la couverture pour qu'il se mette à coté d'elle.

- C'est agréable il fait tout chaud.

Candice lui sourit.

- Toi tu es fatigué.

- Oui j'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

- Pourquoi ?

Que pouvait telle lui dire ? Oui je n'ai pas dormi car je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi ! Candice se reprit, et inventa une excuse.

- Mauvais rêves. Fit-elle en grimaçant.

- Ah, je comprends.

Il caressa son si joli visage de sa main. Comme pour tenter de la rassurer.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Ils étaient la tout les deux dans le même lit, cela porter à confusion. Et une tension énorme se faisait ressentir. Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre, quelques centimètres seulement. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, et son parfum l'enivrer. La douceur de sa main sur sa joue, bouillante à son contact, et son souffle chaud sur son visage.

Pendant une seconde elle avait envi de céder à la tentation, un moment de faiblesse, après tout se n'étais juste qu'un baiser, il n'y aurait pas de mal. Personne n'en serait jamais rien. Oui mais elle se mentait, car si elle céder au baiser, elle savait que la tentation d'aller plus loin, serait beaucoup trop dure à supporter.

Candice se reprit, comment avait t'elle pu ne serait ce que d'y penser, elle se détester déjà pour cela. Elle avait quelqu'un, est ce n'étais pas bien, ce qu'elle était en train de faire la. Mais c'étais tellement bon, ne serait ce que d'imaginer ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps frémir à son contact. Elle se sentait défaillir un peu plus à chaque minute qu'elle passait à ses coté. Mais lui seul arriver à avoir cette effet la sur elle, et c'étais tellement agréable, comment cela pouvait être si mal.

Quand à lui, il était aussi dans tous ses états, il la regardé et se noyé dans son regard bleu océan. Elle avait l'air si fragile si innocente, elle semblait parfaite à ses yeux, il regarda sa bouche, et il eu une envi irrépressibles de l'embrasser, il n'arrivait même plus à regarder ailleurs, c'étais comme si tout son corps la désirer et le pousser vers elle. Mais il avait persy white, et il n'était pas du genre à tromper sa petite amie, mais Candice avait le don de l'envouter. Comme si il n'arrivait plus à répondre de ses actes. Mais que leur arrivait-il ?

Aller viens la. Demanda Joe. Il offrit son bras.

Candice s'approcha et posa sa tête sur son torse. Joe enroula son bras autour d'elle. Sa bouche étant interdite, il lui déposa un baiser fiévreux sur le front. Se qui était le plus dur c'étais de ne pas savoir se que ressentait l'autre. Après tant d'émotion Candice trouva le sommeil dans ses bras, joe ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre.

Un quart d'heur plus tard Daniel voulu aller lui aussi dans la salle de détente, mais quand il ouvrit, il découvrit Joe et Candice dormir l'un contre l'autre. Daniel appela Phoebe pour lui montrer la scène.

- Regarde comme ils sont trop mignons. S'exclama Daniel.

- Tu parle, c'est comme ça qu'elle suit mes conseils ?

- Quels conseils ? demanda Daniel.

- Je lui ai dit de rester loin de lui, et de ne pas tomber dans ses bras, car elle allait souffrir. Ce n'est pas mignon, ils ont tout les deux quelqu'un dans leur vie ! S'indigna Phoebe.

- Mais regarde-les encore. Ils n'ont rien demandé à personne, ça leur est tombé dessus sans prévenir. C'est ça l'amour, on le trouve quand on ne le cherche pas.

- Mais ils ont déjà l'amour ! s'exclama Phoebe.

- Ne soit pas ronchon ! Ils sont tellement adorables, j'espère qu'ils arriveront à se donner une chance. Et il referma la porte.

**Voila se tout dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'ils vous à plus. Tout se que j'ai pu dire sur leur gouts ou leurs passion, ou même sur leur partenaire sont des sources vérifier. Personnellement je connaissais aucune des chansons préférer de Candice, et ben on à pas du tout les même gouts, j'ai voulu les écouté pour ne pas juste marquer des titres sans connaitre. Mais on ne se ressemble pas musicalement. Ensuite je ne sait pas vous mais j'ai étais choquer par la compagne de joseph Morgan : PERSY WHITE ( la mère de bonnie dans TVD) personnellement je trouve qu'il vont pas du tout ensemble, en plus il est trop beau ,il devrait avoir l'embarras du choix, enfin bon si ils s'aime c'est le principale. Et vous qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, et merci à tous, vos messages me font toujours autant plaisir. je met des heurs à écrire, mais les 5 min quand je lit vos commentaire c'est waouh, c'est la plus belle des récompenses.**

**Donc pour vous, voila se nouveau chapitre, bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4 bonne ou mauvaise surprise**

Daniel entra pour la seconde fois dans la salle de détente.

- Joseph, réveilles toi c'est à notre tour de jouer.

Joseph eut du mal à se réveiller.

- J'arrive toute suite. Lui répondit-il en murmurant pour ne pas réveiller Candice.

- Très bien je t'attends dehors.

Joseph regarda Candice avec tendresse et douceur, il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser, mais le devoir l'appeler. Il retira son bras doucement pour ne pas la bousculer.

Arriver sur le plateau ou était jouer la scène, Joe retrouva Daniel pour se mettre en place. La maquilleuse et la coiffeuse firent les dernières retouches, **avant que le metteur en scène crie action.**

- _Klaus. Appela son frère ainé._

- _Qu'y à t-il mon frère. _

- _Ou est Katherine ?_

- _Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais, je ne suis pas son baby sister._

- _Tu me jures que tu ne lui as rien fait ?_

- _Je te le jure mon frère tu es content ?_

- _Content non elle a disparu, elle ne m'appelle plus, je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle._

- _As-tu songé à l'éventualité que tu sois trop ennuyant à son gout et qu'elle t'a simplement quitté._

- _Tu sais que tu es drôle parfois. Non mais sérieusement je m'inquiète,_

- _Oui c'est vrai que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Katherine de disparaitre sans rien dire._

- _Klaus quand tu en auras marre de me vanner peut être pourrait tu m'aidais._

- _Pardonne moi, t'aider à retrouver cette garce, si je la retrouve c'est pour lui arracher la tête._

- _Klaus si je ne tenais pas à elle, je ne t'aurais jamais demandé ton aide._

- _Mais Elijah ouvre les yeux, elle n'en n'a rien à foutre de toi. Katherine n'aime personne elle se sert des gens stupides comme toi._

- _Tu ne la connais pas. Tu ne la vois pas comme je la vois._

- _Tu es amoureux mon frère, sa fausse ton jugement._

- _Bon tu ne vas pas m'aider. Elijah prit la porte il était déçu._

**_Couper très bien on la garde._**

Haley alla dans la salle de détente pour réveiller Candice.

- Aller on se réveille, on arrête de rêver de Joseph.

Candice s'éveilla, et découvrit que Joe avait disparu.

- Qu'est ce qui te faisait croire que je rêver de lui.

- Ma pauvre fille je te plains, ça ne doit pas être facile de se mentir tous les jours. Non mais tu es sérieuse ? Tu as dormi avec lui, et tous mes conseils, tu en fais quoi ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Daniel et moi avons assisté à l'adorable petite scène, ou vous dormiez l'un contre l'autre. Très romantique.

- Oh ! Tu as vu ça. Candice grimaça.

- Faut te reprendre ma vielle, ou sa finira mal et ton pauvre petit cœur risque d'être brisé. Moi je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous soyer ensemble, mais comprends bien que j'essaye de protéger mes collègues d'une certaine manière.

- Oui je vois, tu as peur que cela se ressente sur le film, et sur l'ambiance du plateau.

- C'est ça l'idée.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, il ne se passe rien entre nous deux.

- Mais c'est une question de temps. Fit Haley avec son petit sourire narquois.

- Pourquoi en est tu aussi sur ?

- Que vous allez sortir ensemble ? C'est évident il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que vous êtes attiré l'un envers l'autre.

Candice soupira.

- Promets-moi de garder ça pour toi.

- Oui, ok c'est promis.

Candice entra sur le plateau et prit place. Elle devait jouer Caroline qui venait de se réveiller après avoir passé une soirée bien arrosée au côté de son hybride préféré.

_Elle avait beau avoir bu la veille, elle se rappeler de tout, Klaus n'avait pas profité d'elle alors qu'il aurait pu, et dans un sens elle aurait préféré, ça lui aurait donné une bonne raison de le détester, alors que la tout se qu'elle ressentait, c'était tout sauf un sentiment de haine, il avait du respect pour elle, et bizarrement elle se sentait protégée avec lui._

Candice repensa à Joe. Elle était un peu comme caroline. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il l'embrasse, mais hier au bar Joe n'avait pas essayé, bien sur il avait tenté un rapprochement en lui prenant la main, mais quand il avait vu qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec cette situation, il c'était arrêter sur le champ. Alors comme Klaus il n'avait rien tenté par respect, et tout comme lui, il voulait attendre qu'elle en ait envie aussi et ne rien forcer.

_ Elle n'avait plus envi de sortir de son lit. Elle était perdue dans ses sentiments. Pourquoi elle avait eu soudain cette envie de l'embrasser, se besoin qu'il reste à c'est coté pour s'endormir, et pourquoi elle avait aimé ca, quand elle était atterrit dans ses bras. Toute ses questions restées sans réponses, au fond d'elle, elle en avait une petite idée, mais elle se l'interdisait ne serait ce d'y penser une fraction de seconde. ça n'avait aucun sens. _

Cette scène lui rappela se qui s'étais produit plutôt dans la mâtiné, Joe blottit contre elle dans le même lit. Elle en eut des frisons. Tout comme caroline elle avait aimé s'endormir au coté de Joe, et elle aussi se poser les mêmes questions. Mais toutes les deux refusé d'y penser, ça ne pouvait pas être envisageable. Leur amour étais interdit.

_Elle se retourna dans son lit comme si elle voulait se débarrasser de ses pensées, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, puisqu'elle vu une lettre de Klaus poser sur son oreiller._

_Cette lettre l'avait bouleversé, bien sur elle savait que Klaus l'aimer ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais jusqu'à présent il lui avait montré par toutes ses petites attentions, ses mots doux, ses surnoms, jamais il lui avait fait une déclaration comme celle-ci. Elle avait beau relire la lettre elle avait encore du mal à le croire. Comment un vampire âgé de plus de 1000 pouvait- il tomber amoureux d'elle, il en avait dû en voir des filles avant elle, rien qu'a cette pensé elle frissonna, alors pourquoi avait il jeter son dévolu sur elle, ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle ne se trouvait pas spécialement jolie, ni même intelligente, bien au contraire bien souvent les gens la considéraient plus comme la fille superficielle. Mais lorsque que Klaus poser son regard sur elle, elle se sentait comme la 7 eme merveille du monde quand elle danser avec lui elle se sentait belle et élégante. Et quand il venait la sauver elle se sentait aimer et protéger. _

- **Couper. Non non et non ça ne va pas du tout, qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui Candice ?**

- Je suis désolé, j'ai été déconcentré par… des trucs personnels, je vais me ressaisir.

- **Candice, sert toi justement de ton expérience personnelle pour faire passer toutes tes émotions, tout se que tu as sur le cœur. Allez montre moi se que tu as dans le ventre.**

Elle refit la scène, et grand étonnement du metteur en scène, la prise suivante fut stupéfiante. Candice avait utilisé tout se qu'elle ressentait pour Joe, pour rendre la scène encore plus vrai que jamais.

Joseph Morgan qui observait la scène était ébloui par son talent. A quoi pensait-elle pour y mettre autant d'émotion ?

- Salut mon pote. Que regardes-tu. Mmmmm intéressant Candice. Tu la trouves jolie ? demanda Daniel.

- Bien sur ! Qui ne la trouverait pas jolie ? Elle est tout simplement magnifique.

- Oh c'est mignon.

- Arrête de foutre de ma gueule.

- Tu as le béguin ?

- Non… non tu es fou j'ai déjà Percy dans ma vie.

- Et alors ça n'empêche pas.

Joseph prit une grande inspiration et s'assit.

- Tu as raison ! je ne fais que me mentir à moi même. Candice est arrivé dans ma vie quand je ne m'y attendais le moins. Je ne chercher pas l'amour, car j'étais tout simplement un homme comblé.

- Pourquoi parles-tu au passé ?

- Je suis perdu je ne sais pas se que je dois faire. Même si je venais à rompre avec Percy, Candice quitterais t'elle Joe King ? Je ne suis pas sur.

- Connaît-elle tes sentiments ?

- Non je ne crois pas, et c'est mieux ainsi, si sa se trouve sa va passer.

Daniel eu un petit rire.

- Quoi ? Peut être on ne sait pas !

- Tu essaye de convaincre qui moi ou toi ?

Joe soupira.

- On s'entendait si bien avec Candice, au début je la voyais juste comme une collègue marrante, et puis je ne sais pas, on est allé au bar, et j'avais qu'une idée en tête l'embrasser, et à se moment j'ai compris que c'était bien plus.

- Courage. Mais réfléchi bien avant de prendre une décision, car il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Demain c'est ton jour de congé passe le avec Percy, et tu verras ou tu en es. Daniel lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

Joe ramena Candice chez elle.

- Passe une bonne soirée.

- Merci toi aussi répondu Candice. Elle lui fit un sourire timide puis entra chez elle.

**Le lendemain **

Candice dormait encore mais son homme en avait décidé autrement.

- Chérie réveilles-toi. Il lui déposa des bisous sur son cou, puis su son épaule et descendu dans le dos.

Candice ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour. Répondu t'elle.

- Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner. Il lui tendit un plateau et une rose.

- Waouh c'est en quel honneur.

- Parce que je t'aime.

- Oh c'est chou merci. Elle l'embrassa.

L'après midi ils c'étaient rendu dans un parc qui longeait un splendide lac. De nombreux animaux y résidaient et les enfants criés jouer rigoler. C'était une magnifique journée chaude et ensoleillée.

Candice et Joe King se tenaient la main. Tout en se baladant. Tout était parfait.

Quand Candice aperçut joseph Morgan au bras de Percy. Elle perdit aussitôt son sourire.

Ils se regardèrent plusieurs fois, baissant ou détourne le regard à chaque fois que l'un deux était vus par l'autre.

Un tas d'émotion la submergèrent. Elle était à la fois honteuse d'être avec son homme, et en colère qu'il soit avec Percy, ce qui la fit se sentir coupable aussi d'être avec Joe King. Elle aurait tellement voulu que se soit-elle à son bras, qu'elle en était jalouse, voire irrité. Mais elle était aussi frustrée de ne pas pouvoir aller le voir, lui parler, le toucher, l'embrasser.

Elle observa la scène, Percy prit un appareil photo puis commença à prendre les paysages et les animaux en photo, pendant que Joe se diriger vers le stand de glace.

Quand soudain elle vit Joe King mettre un genou à terre, elle ne comprit pas se qu'il lui arrivait.

Candice, tu sais que je t'aime et moi je sais que je t'aimerais toujours. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, tu es une fille pétillante pleine de vie. Je veux vivre avec toi, que tu sois la mère de mes enfants, et je veux être ton mari. Candice veux tu m'épouser ?

Joseph qui se retourna vers Candice vit toute la scène. Une douleur énorme le submergea, il eut presque plus la force de tenir debout. Quand il comprit ce que cela signifié. Il avait perdu Candice avant même que cela commence.

A se moment la Candice fut troublée elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. Que devait-elle dire ? En d'autre circonstances, elle aurait été la fille la plus heureuse, elle lui aurait sauté au cou et elle l'aurait embrassé, mais la elle n'en fit rien, aucun son ne voulut sortir. Elle ne savait même pas si cette demande lui faisait plaisir. Bien sur elle était bien avec lui et ils avaient vécu de très bons moments ensemble, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Joseph. A vrai dire à se moment précis la seule véritable question qu'elle se poser étais, où se trouvait Joe ? Quand elle le vit et qu'elle comprit qu'il avait tout vu, son cœur se serra davantage. Comment une demande en mariage avait t'elle pu être un moment si pénible. Elle vu Joe les larmes aux yeux et cela eut l'effet immédiat de la faire pleurer à son tour. Si Joe se comportait ainsi, cela voulait certainement dire que son amour pour lui était partagé. Joe King prit ses larmes pour des larmes de joie et réitéra sa question.

- Alors c'est oui ?

Candice se sentit obligé et répondu un petit oui noyer dans ses sanglots.

Joe en lâcha sa glace et s'effondra contre le poteau d'à coté. Il pria que Percy soit trop occupé à prendre ses photos pour qu'elle le voie ainsi. Incapable de faire face à sa petite amie il décida de lui envoyer un message en s'excusant qu'il avait dû partir précipitamment. Il inventa un mensonge. Puis parti. Plus loin Percy reçut le message, et fit demi-tour sur elle même pour constater qu'effectivement, il l'avait planté là comme une conne. Elle ouvrit la bouche choquée.

**Voilà chapitre terminé, j'espère que cela vous aura plus. Toujours autant dans l'émotion, on ne change pas les bonnes vielles habitudes ) je ne sais pas vous, mais je l'ai trouve tellement mignon. Et plus les chapitre passe et plus on se rend compte qu'ils sont attaché l'un à l'autre, et que chaque décision qu'ils prennent affect l'autre beaucoup plus que se qu'ils voudraient laisser paraitre. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour toutes vos reviews. C'est un tout petit chapitre, mais je ne voulais pas couper la future scène. J **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5 Confidence.**

Candice avait la boule au ventre. Qu'est ce qu'elle était sensé dire à Joe ? Que devait-elle faire ? Elle était perdue. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'évité pour toujours, mais cela n'étais guère possible. Mais se qui la rongeait encore plus ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle s'explique par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu voir au parc, mais la scène qu'il devait tourner le lendemain. Le premier baiser de Klaus et caroline, ce qui menait à leur premier baiser à eux aussi, bien sur elle savait que se n'étais pas réel, que c'étais simplement le travail, mais elle savait que pour elle c'étais bien plus que ça. Elle s'assit au bar et commanda un truc fort.

Elle prit son premier verre et le bu cul sec.

- Un autre s'il vous plait.

Un homme s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Pourquoi tant d'alcool, quelque que chose à noyer ?

Elle se retourna en reconnaissant sa voix, son accent britannique.

- Joe ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Quoi ! Il n'y a pas que toi qu'il à le droit de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool ! S'il vous plait la même chose que la demoiselle. Demanda t-il au barman.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de noyer ton chagrin dans l'alcool ? demanda caroline.

- Problème de cœur. répondit-il.

- Mmm pourtant vous aviez l'air heureux ensemble tout à l'heur ?

Joe ne répondu pas. A quoi jouer t'elle ?

- Et toi pour une futur mariée, tu n'a pas l'air très heureuse, je me trompe ?

Il regarda sa bague scintillait à son doigt.

- Sa ne te regarde pas. répondit-elle sèchement.

- Oh si sa me regarde, surtout si tu dis oui par obligation et non parce que tu le souhaite vraiment.

- Qu'est ce que ça peu te faire de toute façon ?

- Candice ne fait pas la fille qui ne comprend pas !

Elle prit son deuxième verre et le bu cul sec.

- Un autre s'il vous plait

- Non sa ira merci, elle a assez bu.

- Arrête sa tout de suite si j'ai envi de boire, je bois ! lui cria-t-elle dessus.

- Un autre s'il vous plait. Redemanda-t-elle.

- Alors quoi ! tu vas rester la à boire ! Et après sa va changer quoi ? Quand tu auras dessoulé, tu seras toujours aussi triste, tes problèmes ne seront pas partis avec l'alcool. Ils seront toujours la à t'attendre d'un pied ferme. D'accord l'alcool va te faire oublier un temps, mais il ne résoudra pas tes problèmes, et tu seras obligé d'y faire face.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Aller viens. il la prit dans ses bras, et lui caressa les cheveux.

Elle n'arriver plus à s'arrêter de pleurer.

- Candice parle moi, je t'en pris.

Ils se regardèrent intensément.

- C'est trop dur.

- Qu'est qui est dur ?

- D'aimé, sa fait trop mal !

- Si l'amour était facile on le serait ! Mais est ce que ce n'est pas ça qui fait son charme ? Est ce que ce n'est pas ça qui rend les histoires aussi belle et passionné ?

- J'étais heureuse avec lui tout était parfait, il y a quelque mois j'aurais sauté de joie à cette demande mais aujourd'hui c'est différent.

- Qu'est se qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Elle hésita un moment avant de lui donner sa réponse.

- Toi !

- Moi ? Il resta choquer, son cœur faillit s'arrêter.

Il lui caressa sa joue, et s'arrêta sur ses lèvres. Il avait tellement envi de l'embrasser. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Mais l'envie était trop forte. Il s'approcha d'elle un peu plus, et regarda ses lèvres. Quelque millimètre les séparait. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa bouche. Se qu'il lui donner des frisons. Mais au moment ou elle voulu combler l'espace entre eux, son téléphone sonna. Joe soupira et s'éloigna d'elle.

- Oui allo chéri. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Oh tu t'inquiété ! Euh désolé je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, j'étais avec une amie au bar et puis on a commencé à discuter, puis tu me connais comme je suis pipelette. T'inquiète pas j'arrive tout de suite, bisous. Oui moi aussi. (Elle n'eu même pas le courage de lui dire je t'aime, elle avait pu répondre seulement moi aussi.)

- Je suis désolé je dois rentrer.

- Attend je te ramène tu ne vas pas rentrer en ayant bu ! Et remaquille-toi ou il verra que tu as pleuré.

Elle acquiesça et alla aux toilettes se refaire une beauté. Joe avait raison elle avait sérieusement besoin d'une retouche maquillage. Mais avant ça celle se jeta de l'eau sur la figure. Son visage la brulait elle avait eu si chaud, tellement elle l'avait désiré.

Puis il la ramena, mais il la déposa à un pâté de maison pour ne pas que Joe King les surprenne. Ils se dirent à demain puis elle quitta la voiture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos messages privé, mais je l'ai est tous lu et je vous remercie grandement. Ils me font toujours chauds au cœur. J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira. :D**

**Bisous bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6 voyage**

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Candice ? Ca fait une semaine que je te reconnais plus, est ce que sa va ? S'inquiéta Joe King.

Candice fit la grimace.

- Oui je vais bien, c'est juste le boulot, je ne pensais pas que sa me demanderais autant de prendre sur moi, et c'est dur physiquement et moralement, je suis désolé chéri, il faut juste le temps que je m'adapte. Que pouvait-elle lui dire d'autre ? Au fait je t'ai pas dit, je suis tombée amoureuse de mon collègue, tu sais celui qui tient le rôle principal.

- Je ne sais pas, on passe presque plus de temps ensemble. Je sais bien que tu as un boulot prenant et j'en suis conscient, mais que fait tu de nous dans tout ça ? demanda Joe King.

- Je te promets que je vais faire un effort, cette semaine je vais essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard, et on n'à qu'à aller manger au resto demain soir, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Oui sa me convient, et j'aimerais aussi beaucoup que tu viennes à mon concert, il a lieu après-demain.

- Oui bien sur sa sera avec plaisir. Elle l'embrassa. Puis ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain Candice se rendit au boulot.

Sur le plateau on pouvait voir Marcel demandant à Katherine les faiblesses de Klaus. Elle l'avait ensuite espionné, puis avait délivré les informations qu'elle avait pu obtenir à Marcel. Caroline était son point faible.

Puis se fut à son tour de jouer. Caroline, Elena, et Damon étaient sur le départ, direction la fac de withmore. Ensuite elle joua son enlèvement, cette fois-ci elle était détenue à la nouvelle Orléans.

La réalisatrice arriva tout sourire.

- Venait tous ici j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

- Tout le monde c'était réuni autour d'elle.

- Voilà vous avez tous lu le scripte, donc vous savez que les futures scènes se passent à la nouvelle Orléans. Mais se que vous ne savaient pas, c'est qu'on y va réellement. Demain nous prenons l'avion, soyer là à l'aéropor tapant. J'espère que vous êtes tous ravie, car moi j'en suis tout excité.

- Euh mais c'est si précipité, à vrai dire je n'avais pas prévu d'être absente. Rétorqua Candice.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Vous n'êtes pas contente de voyager ?

- Si si bien sur que oui. C'est juste que je ne pense pas qu'on partirait demain.

- Oui sa c'est décidé à la dernière minute, on a eu la réponse il y a seulement une heure si financièrement c'était accepter. Mais on ne va pas sans plaindre, même si c'est comme tu dis précipité.

- Oui je comprends.

- Très bien, pas d'autres questions ni suggestion, bien parfait. Et elle tourna les talons.

Candice était bouleversé, elle avait promis à son fiancé de faire des efforts, d'être plus présente, et au lieu de ça, elle allait devoir tout annuler se qu'il avait prévu, et lui dire qu'elle s'en allait, pour… elle ne savait même pas pour combien de temps. Oh la la c'était la galère. Elle se tapa la tête, elle avait oublié son concert, sa sembler si important pour lui qu'elle soit présente. Elle rumina dans son coin.

Se voyage tomber vraiment mal, elle ne savait plus quoi en penser. D'un côté elle était triste de devoir partir et de devoir laisser son fiancé seul, surtout que depuis une semaine ce n'était pas la grande joie. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, même si en ce moment elle se poser beaucoup de questions sur eux deux, elle tenait beaucoup à lui, et elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur, mais elle se demander si elle avait vraiment envi d'être sa femme. Oui elle était bien avec lui, oui il était gentil, et attentionner, mais il y avait pas cette étincelle entre eux.

Quand elle voyait Joseph Morgan elle avait les mains moites, le cœur qui battait la chamade, ses joues qui viraient au rouge, et des papillons dans le ventre. Avec Joe King elle ne ressentait rien de cela, elle était bien, certes, mais il n'y avait pas la passion, ni ce désir.

Et d'un autre côté elle allait pouvoir partir au côté de Joe, bien sur cela lui faisait peur, car il représentait l'inaccessible, et l'interdit. Mais en même temps se dire qu'ils allaient passer encore plus de temps ensemble, elle en était déjà toute excité. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle que se voyage allais bouleversait sa vie.

Le soir elle rentra chez elle. Quand fut l'heur du diner, elle se lança.

- Ecoute… j'ai quelque chose à te dire… mais … euh… enfin… je veux dire que je suis désolé mais on va devoir annuler se que l'on avait prévu de faire cette semaine.

- Comment ça !

- Je pars demain à la nouvelle Orléans, pour le boulot.

- Sérieusement Candice !

- Je sais je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, et ils nous l'ont dit à la dernière minute.

- Ecoute Candice. Tu veux partir ! Part !

- Non mais ne le prend pas comme ça.

- Écoute-moi, je t'aime et je crois en notre avenir, mais depuis que je t'ai demandé en mariage, j'ai l'impression que tu doutes. Alors part, si ça peut t'aider à réfléchir et à prendre du recul, alors fonce. Je veux que tu réfléchisses à nous deux. Et à ton retour on en reparlera. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Répondit-elle d'un ton triste.

Il l'aida à faire ses valises, mais on sentait que l'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse.

**Du coté de Joseph**.

- Percy ? Appela Joe.

- Tu es rentré, merci seigneur. Et elle l'embrassa avec fougue. Joe fit surpris par l'ampleur de son étreinte.

- Pourquoi tant d'amours tous d'un cou ? demanda t'il.

- Tu ma manqué !

- Manqué ? J'habite ici je te rappelle !

- Oui mais depuis une semaine ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai eu ! Tu étais où tous les soirs ?

- Oh mais tu ne vas pas recommencer, j'étais au travail !

- Ecoute je te rappelle que je suis actrice aussi, je veux bien concevoir que tu es des horaire de dingue, mais n'abuse pas non plus !

- Alors quoi on va se prendre la tête, tu vas me faire une scène ? C'est pathétique.

- C'est toi qui es pathétique pauvre mec ! Et quand tu rentres le soir et que tu sens l'alcool mélanger à celui d'un parfum de fille, sa aussi c'est le travail ? s'écria Percy.

- Tu sais quoi ? j'étais désolé que demain je doive partir à la nouvelle Orléans pour le travail, mais finalement je le suis plus, au contraire sa va me faire des vacances.

- Mais casses-toi ! Elle prit la valise qu'il avait commencé à préparer et elle lui balança à la gueule.

Le lendemain.

Joe prit place dans l'avion.

- Candice reste pas devant toute seule, viens à coté de moi, si tu veux je te laisse même le fauteuil ou se trouve le hublot.

- Merci. Elle lui fit un sourire.

- C'est quand même plus agréable de faire le voyage accompagné, que seul dans son coin.

- Oui c'est sur.

- C'est la première fois que tu prends l'avion ?

- Oui. Répondit-elle toute timide.

- T'inquiète pas je suis la, si tu as peur, prend ma main. Et mâche un chewging gum.

Elle le regarda inquisitrice.

- Pour les oreilles, lors du décollage, ça permet de ne pas avoir trop de pression.

Elle lui fit un sourire, et prit le bonbon qu'il lui tendait.

- Merci. Répondu-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Il lui rendit son sourire.

Le vol se passa bien jusqu'à se que des secousses firent trembler l'avion.

Joe sentit la petite main de Candice serrer la sienne très fort. Ils se regardèrent.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Cela s'appelle des turbulences. C'est des trous d'air si tu préfères. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça arrive souvent.

Il lui tendit son ipod.

- Tient écoute de la musique sa t'apaisera.

- Tu as tout prévu.

- Et oui, je suis l'homme de la situation.

- je vois ça.

Arriver là bas ils allèrent récupérer leurs valises, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel. Mais lorsque Candice vit une des plages du golf du Mexique. Elle lâcha ses bagages, quitta ses chaussures, et se mit à courir jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Le sable était doux et chaud. Le vent marin faisait voler ses cheveux, et le soleil les faisait brillait comme les épis de blé. Elle commença à tournoyer faisant virevolter sa longue robe blanche avec son voilage transparent. En la voyant, il aurait juré voir un ange. Il posa à son tour ses valises et alla la rejoindre. Il prit sa main d'une main et posa l'autre au creux de ses reins, et ils se mirent à danser, et tourbillonner, au son des vagues et du vent.

- Comme ils sont magnifiques tous les deux. Fit remarquer Daniel Gillies.

- Oui je l'ai envie, il y a une telle complicité entre eux. Répondit Nina Dobrev.

- Aller on va se rentrer, laissons les tout les deux, ils vont finir par se sentir observer.

- Tu as raison. Acquit-elle.

Après quelques minutes, le soleil commença à se coucher laissant des trainer de rouge-oranger dans le ciel. Ils s'allongèrent tout les deux et regardèrent le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Candice eu un frison.

- On devrait peut être rentré ? je vois que tu as froid.

- Oui, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Ils allèrent reprendre leurs valises plus loin dans le sable et marchèrent en direction de l'hôtel qui se trouver à deux pas d'ici. Ils prirent leurs clés respectives et montèrent à l'étage trouver leur chambre. Quand ils furent devant leur porte ils comprirent qu'ils se trouver juste en face l'un de l'autre. Ils se sourirent. Puis ils rentrèrent chacun à leur tour dans leur appartement.

Une demi-heure plus tard elle demanda au room service de la glace. Une fois apportée elle se rendit dans la chambre de Joe.

- Coucou c'est encore moi, je peux rentrer ?

- bien sur rentre.

Son regard se porta sur son torse parfait, il était seulement vêtu d'un bas de jogging.

Quand il vit Candice bloquer sur ses abdominaux, il se sentit rougir.

- Désolé je mettais mis à l'aise. Je n'attendais pas de visite.

- Oh euh… non c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, je débarque sans prévenir.

- Non t'excuse pas ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois venu.

- Tient j'ai apporté de la glace et un film. Je me suis dit qu'au lieu de s'ennuyer tout les deux de notre côté, on aurait peut être pu passer la soirée ensemble. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée. Il prit la glace, la posa sur le premier meuble qui lui passait sous la main et il la prit dans ses bras.

Candice était bien blottie dans ses bras, mais leur proximité la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise, elle sentait ses joues s'embraser, et ses mains devenir moites. Mais elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête.

Il mit le dvd et il s'installa sur le sofa, Candice s'allongea contre lui le pot de glace à la main et un plaid qui les recouvrait tous les deux.

Demain une grosse journée les attendait mais peut importe, ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre. Ils étaient tout les deux ensemble et plus rien ne sembler avoir de l'importance.

**Voila chapitre terminé. J J'espère que cela vous a plus. En tout cas moi, j'adore l'idée que Joe et Candice se retrouve dans un hôtel tout les deux à la nouvelle Orléans, et comme on dit loin des yeux loin du cœur. Leurs compagnons respectifs ont du souci à se faire )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur. **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages qui me touchent et me soutienne. Je remercie aussi tout les anonymes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et que je n'ai malheureusement pas pu remercier.**

**Bonne lecture. Bisous.**

**Chapitre 7 premier baiser**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Room service, M. Morgan votre petit déjeuner est servi.

Joe et Candice se réveillèrent en sursaut.

- Mince, je me suis endormit ici. S'écria caroline affoler.

- Du calme, tout vas bien. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

- Non tu ne comprends pas je me suis endormit dans tes bras !

- Et alors, ou est le problème?

Candice devint toute rouge.

- J'ai aimé ça. Répondit-elle complètement paniqué à cette idée.

Joe resta bouche bée, il avait certainement mal entendu, oui cela devait être ça.

- Ecoute, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne peux pas faire ça je suis fiancée ! Et toi non plus tu ne devrais pas ! je te rappelle que tu es avec Percy.

- Etait avec, au passé. répondit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je me suis disputé avec elle et on à rompu.

- Oh je suis désolé, je ne le savais pas. Elle se senti mal.

- Sa ne fait rien, se sont des choses qui arrives, elle n'était tout simplement pas faite pour moi.

Ils entendirent la porte toquer une seconde fois.

- Oui j'arrive toute suite. S'écria Joe.

Il vint lui ouvrir, prit le plateau et la remercia. Mais elle resta la.

- Oui que puis je pour vous ? demanda Joe.

- C'est juste que je me demandais si vous saviez ou se trouvait la jeune fille qui dort dans la chambre en face de la votre, j'ai toqué et appelé plusieurs fois, mais elle ne semble pas là.

Joe ouvert un peu plus la porte, pour lui montrer que la jeune fille qu'elle chercher n'était autre que dans sa chambre.

- Oh excusez moi je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Se n'est rien, disons que sa sera notre secret. Joe lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Oui oui monsieur, vous avez ma promesse.

- Très bien. Il lui fit un sourire.

- Voulez vous que je laisse son petit déjeuner ici.

- Oui je vais lui prendre merci.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte il vit Candice prête à partir.

- Candice attend !

- Quoi ! répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Reste prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi.

Candice soupira et s'assit à la table.

- Ok mais vite ! Répondu t'elle agacé.

Joe perdit son sourire plein d'espoir.

- Tu es pressé ma douce ?

- Ma douce ? répéta-t-elle outré. Tu fais comme Klaus ! Tu m'appelle avec un surnom maintenant, sauf que je ne suis pas caroline et avec moi sa ne marche pas.

Ok la elle allait trop loin, super l'ambiance des le matin. Géniale pour commencer une journée. Ça met de bonne humeur.

Elle partit et claqua la porte.

Tout était allé si vite, il n'avait rien comprit à se qui c'était passé.

Quelques heurs plus tard ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit ou ils devaient tourner leurs scènes.

Candice étais déjà en place avec l'acteur qui jouer marcel. Il retenait caroline en otage sur une chaise ligoté avec des cordes imbibé de verveine.

**Tout est en place ? Ok silence sa tourne action.**

- _Caroline ! Il l'accueilli avec un grand sourire très ironique._

- _Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? je ne vous connais même pas !_

- _Désolé ma douce, tu es … comment on pourrait appeler ça, un dommage collatérale. Je n'ai rien contre toi personnellement, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour faire tomber Klaus!_

_Marcel prit son téléphone et filma caroline_

- _Sourit t'est filmer !_

_Caroline sortit les crocs et ses veines apparaissaient._

_Marcel envoya le petit film à Klaus. Suivit d'un message_

_J'ai ta douce en hottage, alors qui est le plus fort maintenant ? Rapplique vite fait, ou tu n'auras plus qu'a aimé un cadavre froid et dur._

_Marcel fut un sourire satisfait de son message._

- _A bientôt très cher c'étais un plaisir_

_Marcel se retira et ferma la porte._

- **Parfait coupé. Félicitation Candice, je trouve que tu t'améliore de jour en jour. Tu avais l'ai tellement terrifié. Bravo.**

Candice baissa les yeux et le remercia. Oui elle avait apparu apeurer, mais ce n'étais pas de la comédie, elle avait terriblement peur au fond d'elle, son ventre en étais noué, et ses jambes tremblé. Elle connaissait la suite du scénario, et depuis qu'elle c'était levé elle n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose le baiser de caroline et Klaus. Elle allait devoir embrasser Joe et cela la terrifié, car elle ne pouvait plus se mentir, Joe l'attirait irrémédiablement, et ses lèvres en étais devenu une obsession. Elle avait qu'une envie y gouter, s'en délecter jusqu'à se que son souffle en soit coupé. Elle voulait à nouveau se blottir contre lui, sentir son parfum si enivrant que sa seul odeur arriver à lui donner le tournis. Sentir ses mains poser sur elle, leur contact lui en ferait oublier qui elle était, et elle sentirait tout son corps s'embraser de désir. Voila se qu'il lui avait traversé l'esprit, et qu'il lui faisait si peur. Elle était tout simplement terrifier à l'idée qu'elle n'arrive plus à résister à ses envies. Jusqu'à présent elle avait réussi à mettre de la distance entre eux, et elle s'interdisait ne serait ce d'y penser une seconde. C'était beaucoup plus simple de se mentir. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose avait changé elle c'était réveillé dans ses bras et elle avait aimé ça. Elle c'était surprise à penser à ses matins qu'il pourrait partager ensemble. Pour la première fois elle c'étais projeté de se que pourrait être son avenir avec lui. Et à se moment la elle se rendit compte que pas une seule fois depuis leur arriver elle n'avait pensée à son fiancée.

- Candice ? Candice ?

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie.

- Waouh à quoi tu pensé tu étais complètement ailleurs ? demanda Daniel

- Ouh la loin, tu n'a même pas idée.

- J'ai vu ça. Est-ce que tout vas bien ?

- Oui oui je crois que c'est simplement le fait que je n'ai pas prit le temps de déjeuner se matin.

- Mmmm tu ne pouvais rien avaler ?

Candice soupira.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. C'est la scène du baiser qui te traumatise à se point !

Il lui donna un petit coup de coude pour la taquiné. Candice sourit.

- T'est bête ! Elle lui rendit son petit coup.

Et ils se mirent à rires.

- Non mais sérieusement c'est juste un petit bisou de rien du tout, c'est du cinéma. Tu n'as jamais fait un baiser de cinéma ?

- Non je te rappelle que je suis novice dans se domaine.

- Et ben c'est simple, tu embrasse normalement mais sans la langue c'est tout. Il n'y à rien de plus simple.

- Ok merci du conseil, il n'y à pas de quoi, bon je dois y aller c'est à moi de jouer. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- **En place tout le monde. Retouche maquillage on est ok. Sa tourne action.**

_Le téléphone de Klaus vibra, il ouvrit le mms et découvrit avec horreur caroline. _

- _Elijah ?_

- _Oui qui à t-il ?_

- _Pourrais-tu surveiller Haley, j'ai un petit souci à régler. Klaus se mordit la lèvre._

- _Est-ce que tout vas bien ? Rien de grave ? _

- _J'espère que non. Klaus donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour le rassurer._

- _Soit prudent Nickaus. Il fit signe de tête comme pour dire oui._

**Bien couper, en place pour la prochaine scène. Action.**

_Arriver chez marcel _

_Klaus brisa la porte. _

- _Je suis la marcel ! cria de rage Klaus._

- _Ah tu as toujours des entrer si théâtral !_

- _Je veux la voir. tu m'as alors relâche la._

- _NON ! tu es peut être immortel, mais je peux faire souffrir les personnes que tu aime, et c'est dommage, elle je peux la tuer ! tout en souriant à pleine dents, il était fier de sa réplique._

_ Il fit signe à son armée de vampire d'attraper Klaus et de le jeter dans la cage avec caroline._

- _Je suis sadique pas insensible. Je te laisse une nuit pour lui dire oh combien tu l'aime._

- _Euh désoler de vous déranger mais on à un intrus. Indiqua le jeune vampire._

- _Mmmm très bien j' arrive, excuser moi, amène-le dans sa cage._

- _Très bien chef_

**Couper, en place pour la prochaine scène, entre marcel et élijah.**

- _Elijah c'est ça ? je ne crois pas avoir eu l'occasion de me présenter, marcel._

- _Ou est Katherine ?_

- _Ah la la la l'amour ! décidément vous êtes en forme vous les originels._

- _Tu crois que je devrais avoir peu de toi ?_

- _Exactement. Il claqua des doigts et son armée arriva sur le champ._

_Ils se bagarrèrent, puis il fut à son tour jeter dans une cage. Mais pas n'importe laquelle celle ou se trouvé Katherine._

- **Couper, c'est dans la boite. **

Pendant cette prise Joe était allée retrouver Candice.

- Il faut qu'on parle ! s'exclama Joe

- De quoi ?

- De se matin ! On ne peut pas tourner une scène si on est en froid comme ça. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi m'a tu rejeté se matin ? Tu étais tellement froide et dure ! C'est toi qui es venu me trouver hier dans ma chambre d'hôtel, pas moi !

Candice resté dans un silence absolu. Seule une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Non Candice ne pleurs pas. je ne suis pas devin ! Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplus ? Parle-moi.

- Tu ne comprends pas !

- Alors explique-moi.

- Des que tu m'effleure c'est tout mes sens qui sont en éveille. Lorsque tu me souris, j'oublie tout les malheurs, et quand j'aperçois tes fossettes cela me fait rougir. Si tu me regarde je me sens belle, et je me noie dans tes yeux bleu azur, lorsque tu me prends dans tes bras j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'a de l'importance, le monde pourrait s'écrouler que je me sentirais protéger. Quand je sens ton parfum, j'ai l'impression de ne plus répondre de mes actes, tellement ton odeur m'enivre et me fait chavirer. Lorsque j'entends ton cœur, c'est à mes yeux la plus belle mélodie, car c'est elle qui me chante que tu es en vie. Je… je… je rêve de toi chaque nuit, de ta bouche, de tes lèvres sur les miennes, sa en est devenu une obsession, je n'ai qu'une envi c'est d'y gouter, de sentir ton corps contre le mien, et ton souffle chaud à mon oreille, tu accapare toute mes pensées, je te désire et mon cœur et mon corps te réclame un peu plus chaque jours.

Whaou. Il lui fut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, venait elle de lui faire la déclaration la plus belle de toute sa vie ? Se pourrait il que leur amour soit réciproque ? Il resta scotché, plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il manqua de tomber. Il la regarda à nouveaux et ses larmes couler toujours de sincérité. Elle attendait certainement une réaction de sa part. Mais il était tellement sous le choc qu'il en était assommé. Il se décida enfin à la prendre dans ses bras.

- Que vas t'on faire ? demanda t'elle au creux de son coup, les joues ruisselant de larmes.

- Je ne sais pas Candice, je ne sais pas. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour la réconforter.

- **Candice joseph on n'attend plus que vous.**

- Euh on aurait besoin d'une retouche maquillage.

Candice eut un rire nerveux. Et joseph sécha ses larmes de crocodiles d'un revers de main. Il plongea dans son regard.

- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

- Candice fit oui de la tête. Et il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Aller quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Répliqua Joe.

Une fois remaquillée et prêt à jouer ils se mirent en place. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard.

**Et action.**

- _Klaus tout vas bien ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, je me sens faible, comme si on prenait mon énergie._

_Elle s'assit à coté de lui et déposa doucement la tête de Klaus sur ses genoux, et lui caressa les cheveux, comme pour tentait de le rassurer. _

- _Je suis désolé que marcel t'ai mêlé à tout cela. je voulais tellement que tu sois en sécurité, j'ai faillit à mon devoir, je mettais promis de te protéger, et que personne te ferait du mal. _

- _Klaus ne dit pas ça, ne parle pas comme si tu étais condamné. _

- _Caroline tu es si jolie. Ta beauté m'éblouit un peu plus chaque jour._

- _Klaus tu divague, garde tes forces._

- _Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, pour la première fois en 1000 ans je préférais donner ma vie plutôt que de te voir mourir._

_Caroline ne savait pas se qu'il l'attendait, elle n'imaginer pas que marcel comptait la sacrifier pour le blesser lui. Une de ses larmes coula sur son visage. Caroline le remarqua aussitôt. Et Klaus se leva et s'assit plus loin, il avait honte il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses, surtout pas devant elle, il avait tellement peur. Caroline s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Klaus lui rester dos à elle tout recroqueviller._

- _Pourquoi te caches-tu ? tu n'a pas avoir honte de ton coté humain. De tes émotions. _

_Klaus n'arriver plus à bouger ni à parler. Il était affaiblit sa c'était sur, mais il se moquer de cette douleur là. Il avait tellement mal au cœur, qu'il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à son amour pour caroline._

_ Joseph fut transpercé par les émotions de Klaus lui aussi n'avait qu'une idée en tête Candice. Elle était la blottit contre son corps. _

_Klaus n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un est un geste tendre envers lui. Il ne se rappeler pas de la dernière fois ou on l'avait prit dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait plus à refouler toute ses émotions. Il aurait tellement voulu se retourner et la prendre à son tour dans ses bras, mais son envi d'elle était trop violent. Il ne rêver que de ses lèvres qui rejoignez les siennes. _

_Il n'avait même pas besoin de jouer la comédie tellement lui même désirait Candice. Comme Klaus il n'avait qu'une envie la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser._

_Caroline ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de le serrer contre elle pour le rassurer, elle était complètement perdu, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et son contact était tellement enivrant elle aurait voulu rester blottit contre lui, elle se sentait si bien. Pourquoi se sentait elle aussi proche de lui subitement. _

_Candice comprenait mieux caroline plus que n'importe qui. Elle était la blottit contre Joe et elle avait l'impression que personne ne pourrait voler se moment, elle était si bien contre son corps, elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête. _

_Klaus n'étais pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Il représentait le mal incarnait, il avait blessé tant de fois ses amis, sans compter le nombre de fois ou il avait essayé de les tuer, et bien sur ceux qui on périt, comme la mère de Tyler ou Jenna. Que penserait Elena si elle aimer l'homme qui avait tué sa tante. Venait elle de se poser la question aimer t'elle Klaus ? Non c'était impossible elle ne pouvait pas. _

- _Klaus j'ai besoin de toi, regarde moi. _

_Klaus prit une grande inspiration et se retourna._

_Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent se fut un moment unique. Caroline ne pus se retenir plus longtemps et se jeta corps et âmes sur ses lèvres. Tout les deux pleurer c'était tellement d'émotion d'un coup. _

_Et contrairement à se que tout les gens sur le plateau pouvait penser, ce n'étais pas de fausse larmes, elles étaient réel, pour la première fois leur lèvres pouvait se rencontrer et leurs langues danser ensemble. Rien ne les retenaient, ils devaient le faire pour les besoin du film, ce qui enlevé tout le poids de la culpabilité. Ils n'avaient pas à se préoccuper si c'était bien ou mal. Ils avaient l'autorisation puisque c'était professionnel. Mais pour eux ce n'était pas seulement du travail c'étais leur amour qui pouvait enfin prendre vie sous leur baiser enflammer. _

_Pour Klaus et caroline, Ils avaient du attendre d'être sur le point de mourir pour enfin connaitre le délice de leur baiser. C'était tout leur amour qui éclater au grand jour. Toutes ses questions qui prenaient un sens. Que dire de plus, mise à part que c'étais la sensation la plus belle, et la plus intense qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti pour aucun autre. C'était langoureux, et passionné tout les mots qui avait étais incapable de se prononcer passer à travers leur baiser, le rendant encore plus excitant._

- **_Couper, parfait grandiose, magnifique._**

_Malgré le couper du réalisateur ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Le réalisateur réitéra._

- **_COUPER, COUPER._**

Une fois qu'ils stoppèrent leur baiser par obligation plus que par envi, ils se regardèrent et il la prit dans ses bras.

- Whaou quel baiser on aurait cru qu'il était vrai. S'exclama Nina.

- C'est parce que ce n'était pas un simple baiser de cinéma il était vrai et sincère. Répondu Daniel.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sur, nous n'avons pas assisté à un baiser entre Klaus et caroline mais entre Joe et Candice. je comprends mieux la peur de Candice plutôt sur le plateau, elle était effrayé de devoir embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimer.

- Whaou et ben sa c'est de l'amour, j'en suis jalouse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nina, ce n'ai pas parce que sa n'a pas marché avec Ian, que cela veut dire que tu ne vas pas retrouver l'amour. Tu es jeune, belle est talentueuse, tu as la vie devant toi, alors profite de chaque moment qui t'ai offert.

Nina lui fit un sourire.

- Merci.

- De rien.

- **Aller on reprend en place, action.**

_Caroline se mit à rire._

- _Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? demanda Klaus_

- _Je ne pensais pas que notre premier baiser se passerait dans une cage._

_Klaus sourit _

- _C'est vrai qu'il y à plus romantique comme endroit. Mais je te promets que si on sort de la, je te ferais visiter les plus beau endroit du monde, et je t'emmènerais dans toute les villes les plus romantiques, Venise, paris et bien d'autre._

- _Je ne veux pas mourir Klaus._

- _Je sais mon amour._

_ Il la prit dans ses bras et blottit sa tète au creux de son épaule. Il pouvait y sentir son parfum enivrant. Quand soudain il s écroula au sol. Il résider inconscient gisant sur le sol. _

- _Klaus Klaus réveille toi je t'en pris. _

_Elle le secouer mais rien n'y faisait. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ces larmes ruisselais sur ses joue et retomber sur celle de Klaus._

- _Klaus sa ne peut pas être terminé ! Sa n'as même pas encore commencé. Tu m'entends ?_

_Marcel rentra en trombe dans la pièce._

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? je t'entends brayer depuis mon salon ? S'énerva marcel à caroline._

_Caroline s'écarta du corps inerte de Klaus. _

- _Qu'est ce que vous lui à fait ? demanda caroline avec tout la haine dans son regard._

- _Moi rien, mais se n'était pas LE PLAN ! Cria marcel _

_Caroline comprit alors que c'étais autre chose, marcel n'avait rien avoir avec cela, lui même était contrarié par l'état de Klaus._

- _Vous êtes de sa lignée ? Vous aussi vous avez peur de mourir, s'il venait à perdre la vie ? Je me TROMPE ? S'écria caroline en pleurs._

_Marcel ne dit rien il était choquer. Il n'était même pas au courant, que si il mourrait il emporterait toute sa lignée avec._

- _Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose sinon on va tout les deux mourir ! s'exclama caroline. _

- _Toi tu ne fait rien, tu reste ici. C'est moi qui m'en charge._

_La situation étais inverser, marcel était passé de je veux tuer Klaus, à je dois le sauver. _

- **Couper, c'était du bon boulot, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui je vous remercie. **

Joe rentra et alla prendre une douche cette journée l'avait vraiment submergé d'émotion. Sa avait était dure physiquement et psychologiquement. Une fois propre il sortit, s'habilla et alla dehors prendre l'air, il se dirigea vers la mer. Au loin il vu sur le ponton une jeune fille blonde les cheveux dans le vent. Cela ne pouvait être que Candice. Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côté, elle continua à observer les vagues se jetant contre les rochers. Lui, la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle merveille du monde. Candice s'appuya contre son épaule et Joe l'entoura de son bras. Il posa son menton sur sa tête. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler ils étaient ici ensemble, et rien n'avait d'importance.

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi ce chapitre m'a beaucoup émus, à vrai dire je ne savais même pas que je pouvais être autant romantique. J'espère que vous aussi vous aurez ressenti se frisson qui m'a envahi lorsque je l'ai écrit. Candice et Joe sont tellement beau ensemble. Ils me font rêver. **


	8. Chapter 8

**J'ai était triste, je ne sais pas si vous étiez peu à lire se nouveau chapitre, ou si simplement vous n'avez pas laissé de reviews. Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère juste que se nouveau chapitre vous plaira bisous. Et encore merci pour tout mes fidèles lecteurs.**

**Chapitre 8 Déclaration.**

Une semaine c'était passé.

Candice se tenait assise dans le sable son téléphone à la main, une semaine et pas de messages de son fiancé, elle savait qu'il voulait qu'elle réfléchisse, mais tout de même elle pensait qu'il aurait au moins pris la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle se leva et voulut aller marcher un peu, mais elle se figea net devant la scène.

- Percy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Joe stupéfait de la voir devant lui.

- Je suis venue ici pour m'excuser.

- Tu as fait tout se chemin pour t'excuser ! Tu ne pouvais pas le faire par téléphone ?

- Non je voulais te voir en personne, je crois que tu méritais au moins ça après les horreurs que je t'ai dites. Ecoute je regrette notre dispute et mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées.

- Je…il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le stopper dans son élan.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer jusqu'au bout. Je me suis montré stupide, et j'ai étais aveuglé par ma jalousie. Tu es tellement beau et craquant. Tu es tout se que je désire chez un homme, sauf que voila pour toutes tes qualités, j'ai aussi très peur que quelqu'un s'approche un peu trop de toi, et que je te perde. Joe je suis sincèrement désolé j'aurais du te faire confiance. Je ne l'ai pas fait non pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais parce que je ne me sens pas à la hauteur. Ecoute je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi et tu me manques, et si je devais refaire se trajet pour te voir je le refais sans hésité car je t'aime Joe.

Joe resta sous le choc, deux déclarations dans la même semaine sa commencer à être dur pour ses nerfs. Mais il se rendit compte d'une chose, ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était gentil, agréable à entendre mais au fond de lui sa ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Quand soudain Percy se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Joe ne s'y attendait pas une seconde, elle l'avait complètement prise au dépourvu. Il stoppa le baiser.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Je sauve notre couple.

- Percy non je suis désolé, je crois qu'on c'est mal comprit, je ne peux pas être avec toi !

- Mais bien sur que si, tu verras sa sera bien nous deux, je te promets que je ne te ferais plus de scène.

- Percy, je t'aime bien mais ce n'est plus suffisant, je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

Quand il regarda derrière Percy, il vit Candice en larmes, elle n'avait surement pas entendu ce qu'il venait de se dire, mais en l'occurrence elle avait vu le baiser, et maintenant elle s'imaginait certainement qu'ils c'était remis ensemble, alors que ce n'étais pas du tout le cas. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il ne pouvait pas lui laisser faire croire ça.

- Percy excuse moi, je sais que tu as fait de la route pour me voir, mais je suis dans l'obligation de te laisser.

Pourquoi l'aimer t'elle alors qu'il était tout simplement horrible avec elle. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait un faible pour les mauvais garçons. Une larme coula sur la joue de Percy.

Joe ne trouva pas Candice. Elle était surement rentrée à l'hôtel. Il tapa à sa porte.

- C'est Joe, faut qu'on parle, ouvre moi.

- Non !

- Candice ce n'est pas se que tu crois.

- Vas t'en je ne veux pas te parler !

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

- Candice ouvre s'il te plait, je ne veux pas te parler à travers une porte.

- Fout moi la paix. Je veux être seul.

- Je ne bougerais pas de là temps que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert.

Chacun de leur coté ils se laissèrent glisser le long de la porte les larmes aux yeux.

Ils en souffraient tout les deux et pourtant le dialogue venait d'être rompu.

Quelques heurs plus tard Candice ouvrit, elle trouva Joe allonger au pied de sa porte, il c'était endormit la. Candice soupira fort et croisa ses bras.

- Tu ne peux pas rester là, je ne veux pas paraitre méchante mais sa fait un peu clochard, tout de même.

- Je te l'avais dit que je ne partirais pas.

- Ok tu as gagné tu peux rentrer.

Il s'assit sur son lit elle le rejoignit en lui donnant une coupe de champagne.

Il la but d'un trait avant de commencer à s'expliquer.

Mais bizarrement il n'en fit rien.

- J'ai bien aimé ta réaction.

- Quoi ! s'indigna Candice. Tu veux que je remette à la porte, non parce qu'elle est grande ouverte.

- Désolé j'ai manqué de tact se que je voulais dire c'est que tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça si tu ne tenais pas à moi. Et sa ma touché.

- Je ne comprends pas tout la. Je t'ai fait une déclaration d'amour, j'ai pris le courage de t'avouer à quel point je t'aimais, et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu en doutes et tu te jettes dans les bras de ton ex ! Mais comment penser tu que j'allais réagir ? S'exclama Candice furieuse.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu tu as dit que tu m'aimais ?

Candice resta silencieuse tout d'un coup et ses joues se mirent à rougir.

- Est-ce que c'est le seul truc que tu es entendu dans ma phrase ? demanda Candice.

- Non bien sur que non désolé c'est juste que… je suis troublé. Ecoute Candice je n'aime pas Percy, je m'en suis rendu compte à la minute ou elle m'a fait une déclaration d'amour pour tenter de me récupérer, cela ne m'a rien fait, je n'ai absolument rien ressenti à se moment la. Alors que toi quand tu me la dis, c'est tout mon être qui c'est mit à trembler et je ne pouvais à peine le croire. Et permets moi d'en douter encore, c'est juste tellement surréaliste, je t'aime Candice.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

Ils se rapprochèrent et il posa son front contre le sien, tous deux fermer les yeux, et apprécier se moment unique. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent peu à peu mais tout deux semblaient hésitant, et tremblants. Joe déposa sa main sur la chevelure de Candice et glissa lentement sur sa joue. Elle sentit qu'elle s'enflammait de désir et se mit à rougir. Lorsque que leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, ils ressentirent se frisson unique les envahirent. Celui de la passion. Sa bouche était douce est chaude et Joe en voulu plus. Il demanda l'entrée en poussant sa langue contre ses lèvres, et elle répondit favorablement à sa requête. Ils laissèrent leurs langues danser, et exprimer leur était dans leurs bulles et rien ne pouvait les atteindre. C'était comme si le monde c'était arrêter de tourner. Leur seule pensée était dirigée pour l'autre. Mais à son grand regret elle stoppa leur baiser.

Il la regarda interrogateur.

- Tu regrettes ? demanda Joe.

- Non se n'est pas ça, c'est juste que si je continue j'aurais envie d'aller plus loin, et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Bien sur j'en ai très envi. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de continuer. Mais je n'aimerais pas savoir que mon fiancé prenne du plaisir avec une autre femme en mon absence. J'ai des principes et je ne veux blesser personne, mais comprends, que temps que je n'ai rien dit à Joe King, je ne peux pas, sa ne serait pas bien. Je suis désolé.

- Je comprends t'inquiète tu n'as pas à t'excuser, et je respecte ça. Je trouve que c'est tout en on honneur.

- Merci. Répondu t'elle.

Il lui fit un sourire puis il rejoignit sa chambre.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et se surprit à sourire bêtement. Cette fille avait le don de lui faire tourner la tête.

**Voila j'espère que cela vous aura plus. J Dites moi ce que vous en aurait pensé. A bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous. Désoler pour le retard j'ai eu un petit empêchement, j'ai du faire un séjour à l'hôpital, se qui m'a un peu retarder pour écrire. Mais me voila, je ne vous oublie pas. Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents. En tout cas merci pour tous vos messages, je sais que je ne vous remercierais jamais assez, car sans vous mon histoire n'aurait aucun sens. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 9 Gala**

La réalisatrice avait réuni toute la petite troupe sur le plateau.

- Que se passe- t-il ? demanda Nina à Daniel.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'elle veut nous parler de la promo du film.

- Voilà je vous ai tous réunis, car nous avons réalisé la bande annonce, et nous devons donc promouvoir le film, mais pour cela nous avons un gala de promotion dans deux jours. Attention roulement de tambours, c'est en Californie, plus précisément à los Angeles. Donc préparer vos bagages, on y restera le week-end. Le reste de vos affaires pourra rester ici.

A cette annonce Joe chercha la main de Candice et la prise en douceur. A ce geste elle baissa les yeux, et son regard se posa sur leurs mains entrelacées. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, bien sur elle trouver ça agréable, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si elle ne pouvait l'apprécier pleinement. Joe l'avait certainement compris car il la retira lentement, et lui fit un sourire à son tour gêner d'avoir osé se geste en public.

Nina arriva en courant devant Candice et Joe en profita pour s'éclipser, cela lui permettait d'échapper à un discours surement embarrassant.

- Candice, faut qu'on s'achète une tenue de gala, absolument ! Nina était tout excité.

- Oui, oui, c'est une bonne idée.

- Une excellente, tu veux dire, il faut qu'on soit les plus jolies.

- Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à être si belle ?

- J'ai mes raisons. Répondit-elle, d'un ton coquin.

- Mmmmm, je vois clair dans ton jeu, serais tu tomber sous le charme de Daniel ?

- Il se pourrait effectivement.

- Tu sais qu'il vient d'être papa ?

Nina fit la moue.

- Dommage, quel gâchis ! Temps pis je me ferais jolie pour lui montrer à quel point, il vient de passer à coté de quelque chose.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

- Et toi alors ça en est ou avec Joe ?

Candice regarda Nina, comme si elle ne voyait pas du tout, à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Oh fait pas l'innocente, votre baiser sur le plateau n'a trompé personne.

Candice prit un air choqué, et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Puis elles se mirent à nouveau à rire.

- J'en étais sur ! Vous êtes trop mignon ensemble.

- Enfin je rappelle que j'ai un fiancé.

- Oh mais oublie le celui la, il ne t'a même pas donné de ses nouvelles, ça craint ! Tu ne penses pas ?

- Si, mais…

Nina lui coupa la parole.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, on va aller se trouver une tenu d'enfer, et je te promets que Joe ne pourra pas résister à tes charmes.

- Si tu le dis.

- Allez un peu d'enthousiasme. demanda Nina.

- Ok, ok on y va.

Toute l'après midi elles le passèrent à arpenter chaque boutique du centre de la vieille ville.

Candice sortit de la cabine.

- Non trop courte. Commenta Nina.

Elle essaya une autre robe.

- Trop froufrou !

Elle enchaina les tenus et Nina les commentaires.

- Trop longue, trop décontracté, trop large, trop serré. Et la, le miracle opéra.

- Waouh, c'est celle la !

- Oui elle est splendide. Candice tourna comme une princesse et sa robe vola. C'était une robe couleur or, recouvert de millier de paillette. Elle ressemblait un peu à la robe couleur soleil de peau d'âne.

Quant à Nina, elle avait choisi, une robe violette, recouvert d'un voilage de dentelle noire. Elle était classe et élégante.

- Parfait je crois qu'on a nos tenu. S'enthousiasma Candice.

- Attends ! pas tout à fait ! Il nous manque les chaussures, le sac et les accessoires. Réplica Nina.

- Ah oui tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

- Et non, il faut qu'on soit parfaite.

Elles rigolèrent à nouveau, l'ambiance était vraiment excellente.

Une fois tout achetées, elles rentrèrent à l'hôtel, préparer leur valise pour le week-end.

Joe évita Candice toute la soirée.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à los Angeles.

- Waouh c'est trop beau, regarde Nina le fameux panneau Hollywood, je rêver de le voir. Je n'arrive pas à y croire on est à Hollywood.

Nina se mit à rire

- Quoi ? demanda Candice, j'ai le droit de montrer ma joie !

- Tu me fais rire, on dirait une petite fille devant un sapin de noël.

- Et alors. Elle lui tira la langue. Nina il faut absolument qu'on aille voir l'allée ou toutes les étoiles des célébrités reposent.

Le soir était arrivé à grands pas. Candice faisait sa timide, pendant que Nina brillait de mille feux sous les flashes des paparazzis, venu en masse pour l'occasion.

Candice n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit, que Nina l'avait tiré sur le tapis rouge pour défiler.

- Aller souris Candice. Éclates-toi !

- Parle pour toi, on dirait que tu as fait sa toute ta vie.

- Soit pas grincheuse, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, que de montrer ton plus beau sourire.

Candice fit un sourire exagérer à Nina. Ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire rire aux éclats tous les deux.

- Voilà, c'est ça que je veux de la bonne humeur. Les problèmes au placard.

Une fois les photos prisent, toute la petite troupe se rejoignit pour répondre aux questions, et bien sur leur expliquer le nouveau film en préparation. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, un buffet à volonté avait étais installer. Le champagne coulé à flots, et le diner était très raffiné. En dessert il y avait des gâteaux de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes, mais le plus impressionnant rester les nombreuses fontaines de chocolat.

Un bal était donné dans une pièce voisine, et la musique était plutôt bien. Quant à la déco elle était tout simplement sublime, quand les invités arrivaient, ils étaient tout d'abord accueillis d'un tapis rouge, puis ils arriver dans un hall immense, avec une hauteur de plafond impressionnante. Un lustre en cristal de plusieurs mètres sans doute, scintillait de mille feux. C'était des milliers de petites boules accrochées à des fils transparents donnant l'illusion de millier d'étoiles flottant dans le ciel.

Et pourtant Candice ne s'y sentait pas bien, elle était triste et n'avait aucune envie de faire la fête, et encore moins envie de manger. Elle s'échappa de la foule pour rejoindre le balcon respiré un peu d'air frais. C'était une douce nuit d'été. Elle se posa contre la barrière pour admirer la mer, au loin on pouvait y voir la lune s'y refléter. Elle trouver ça apaisant, et tellement jolie. Elle inspira fort, pour mieux sentir l'air marin remplir ses poumons. Quand elle fut interrompue. Un homme glissa doucement sa main autour de sa hanche et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Que fait une si jolie fille, triste et seul comme vous ?

Candice se retourna et découvrit Joseph Morgan. Elle se prit au jeu, et lui adressa un sourire.

- Puis je vous offrir un verre ? Demanda Joe.

- Avec plaisir. Répondu-t-elle. Il lui offrit une coupe de champagne.

- Alors racontait moi tout. Qu'est qu'il peut chagriner une si charmante demoiselle.

- Pour tout vous dire, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui n'est pas mon fiancé.

- Mmmmm c'est plutôt embêtant.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas le pire, cet homme dont je vous parle ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis hier.

- Alors c'est un idiot.

Candice sourit à sa réplique.

- Que pourrait-t-il faire pour se faire pardonner ?

- Je ne sais pas, il pourrait me surprendre.

- Viens avec moi, promener.

- Quoi la maintenant !

- Oui aller vient suis-moi.

Candice prit sa main et se laissa guider vers le petit escalier qui menait directement à la plage.

- Attends ! je n'ai pas les bonnes chaussures pour le sable fin.

- Quitte-les ! Répondu-t-il simplement.

Elle retira ses chaussures à talons et les laissa sur le bord.

- Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez vous cette danse.

- Mais tu es fou, il y a même pas de musique.

- Non effectivement, il n'y a que le bruit des vagues, mais n'est ce pas la plus belle des musiques.

Candice lui sourit. Il avait raiponce à tous. Elle lui prit la main et se colla contre son corps chaud. Elle sentit son parfum si aphrodisiaque, au creux de son coup, dans lequel elle se blottit. Ce moment était calme paisible, tout simplement magique.

- Es ce que je t'ai déjà dis à quel point je te trouvais magnifique ? Lui susurra Joe à son oreille.

- Oui mais je ne m'en lasserai jamais de te l'entendre dire.

- Et moi de te le répéter tous les jours, si cela peut te combler.

Candice souri timidement.

Leur visage se caresser, joue contre joue. Ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres dangereusement, sentant le désir les consumer, et la tentation envers l'autre se démultiplier. Se moment était doux et sensuel. Tous les deux avaient leurs regards qui déviaient sur leur bouche, avec cette envie dévorante d'y gouter. Mais Candice avait été claire elle ne voulait pas être avec lui tant qu'elle n'avait pas rompu avec son fiancé. Mais comment pouvait-il respecter sa volonté, dans ses circonstances. Elle était la blotti contre lui leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres, il fallait être un surhomme pour ne pas succomber à son charme. Il ne voulait pas aller contre ses principes, et il n'aurait jamais rien fait qu'elle ne souhaite pas. Pourtant à l'intérieur de lui il souffrait d'un amour passionnel et charnel. Il essaya de fermer les yeux pour essayer de baisser la tension sexuelle entre eux. Mais cela fut pire et il commença à se sentir serrer dans son pantalon. Candice le remarqua aussitôt car elle sentit quelque chose de dur contre son bas-ventre. Elle se mit à sourire de l'effet qu'elle lui produisait.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Répliqua-t-il en souriant à son tour, mais un peu gêné tout de même.

Elle ne répondu rien. Cela lui donna envie de jouer, et de voir combien de temps pouvait t-il résister avant qu'il ne cède et l'embrasse.

Elle commença à se rapprocher de sa bouche en effleurant légèrement la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis elle traça un chemin de bisous jusqu'à son oreille, et descendu dans son cou.

- Tu sais que ça ne m'aide pas du tout la. S'exclama Joe.

- Je sais. Répondu t'elle joueuse, et coquine à la fois.

- C'est de la torture ! répliqua-t-il.

De plus lorsqu'elle lui donner des baisers sur sa joue ou son cou, elle était obligée de se dresser sur sa pointe des pieds, se qui rendait fou Joe, car à chaque fois qu'elle montait et descendait elle se frottait contre son intimité. Comment pouvait t-il résister ?

Mais il voulut jouer aussi, et se prit à son jeu, il renversa la tendance. Il se rapprocha de ses lèvres à en sentir son souffle chaud remplit de désir, et se recula au moment ou elle voulut l'embrasser. Candice resta bête sur le coup, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ca, et elle était frustrée.

Candice se retira de son emprise et fit la moue.

- Serais tu vexer ? Rigola Joe.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Répondu Candice.

- Oh la mauvaise joueuse.

- Mais non pas du tout !

Et Joe se mit à rire encore plus fort de la réaction de Candice. Cette fois si elle était frustré, vexé, et en colère de s'être fait prendre à son propre piège.

Joe voulut revoir son sourire, alors il se mit à la chatouiller, pour qu'elle arrête de faire la tête. Et sa marchait plutôt bien, car il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se mette à rire elle aussi. Tous deux essayer de s'attraper, et ils se mirent à courir dans le sable.

Daniel quand à lui ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Nina, elle était tout simplement magnifique dans sa robe. Il lui fit un sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu es très en beauté se soir.

- Merci. Répondu-t-elle fière de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

- Je m'apprêtais à manger voulez-vous m'accompagner à savourer cet excellent repas.

- Oh oui avec plaisir. Répondit-t-elle surprise, mais contente à la fois.

Ils prirent place quelques minutes plus tard, et un présentateur annonça de faire un standing innovation au prochain groupe qui allait animer la soirée.

Nina et Daniel applaudirent en cœur. Quand le rideau s'ouvrit, Nina ne manqua pas de s'étouffer.

- ça va ? demanda Daniel inquiet.

- Non pas vraiment ! Répondu-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ce groupe c'est the fray.

- Et alors tu es fan ?

- Non ! enfin oui j'aime bien se groupe, mais peu importe ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que le fiancé de Candice est ici.

Lorsque Daniel comprit ou Nina voulait en venir il écarquilla les yeux.

- On doit la prévenir. S'empressa Daniel.

Ils commencèrent à arpenter tous les recoins du bâtiment, mais rien elle restait introuvable. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'ils la chercher sans succès. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors ils la trouvèrent jouant dans le sable plus bas avec Joe. Nina cria du balcon, ou ils se tenaient pour l'avertir, mais elle était sans doute trop loin, et elle beaucoup trop occuper. Joe tomba sur Candice en essayant de l'attraper. Il se retrouvait là sur elle, et il plongea sur sa bouche pour un baiser passionner aux mille saveurs. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir attendu se moment une éternité et leur petit jeu l'avait mis en appétit. Mais des bruits de pas et des insultes les stoppèrent dans leurs ébats. Joe n'eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il fit projeter en arrière loin d'elle, et ruer de coup. Candice se releva affoler comprenant la situation. Nina qui assistât à la scène ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un cri dans sa main.

- Nina reste ici, je vais l'aider. Et Daniel partit aussitôt.

Candice se mit à crier.

- Non ne lui fait pas de mal, je t'en prie. Pleura Candice.

Elle voulut défendre Joe, mais son fiancé lui mit un revers de main dans le visage, qu'il la fit tomber par terre, impuissante.

Daniel arriva et sépara les deux hommes.

- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça. J'allais te le dire.

- Tu comptais le faire avant ou après notre mariage. J'étais trop con ! Je te faisais confiance Candice ! je t'ai laissé partir, réfléchir. Il se mit à pleurer à son tour. Je me suis dit la pauvre sa la vraiment secouer cette demande, peut-être que je suis allé trop vite, il faut que je sois patient. Et toi pendant ce temps tu me trompais avec lui. En le pointant du doigt, encore allongé par terre du aux nombreux coups qu'il l'avait mis ko.

- Je n'avais rien prévu de se qui c'est passé, je n'ai rien vu venir, sa met tomber dessus comme ça. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de résister.

- Ben pas assez, il faut croire. Joe King donna un grand coup d'épaule, et se dégagea de l'emprise de Daniel puis partit la tête baisser.

Nina arriva en courant.

Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Mais quand elle vu les dégâts elle grimaça. Puis elle prit Candice dans ses bras pour la réconforter, tandis que Daniel tendit sa main pour aider Joe à se relever.

- Bon on rentre, de toute façon cette soirée était nulle. S'exclama Nina. Daniel occupes toi de tous les deux, je vais prévenir la production qu'on part.

- Ok très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient en route pour l'hôtel. La soirée ne s'était pas passée comme prévu, mais Joe repensa à leur baiser et même si il avait su qu'il allait se prendre une ramasser, il n'aurait rien changé, car le manque de Candice et son envi d'être auprès d'elle lui faisait beaucoup plus souffrir que les coups qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Il était certain d'une chose, il l'aimait plus que se qu'il voulait bien se l'admettre. Il était totalement fou d'elle.

**Voila un chapitre de plus. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, car j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à l'écrire. Que pensez vous du petit jeu Candice/ Joe ? Moi je trouve que sa leur ressemble bien, le jeu je te fuis tu me suis. En tout cas j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Bisous. **


End file.
